Justice for All
by Assassin's Creed BAMF
Summary: Achilles had his heel. Too bad Connor is burdened with the same fate. One difference. His heel has a name. Sarah. She is invited to join the brotherhood and aid Connor in the battle for justice... and revenge. Are they ready for the challenges ahead? Obviously not. Violence, lemons, and more, oh my! Connor/OC
1. The Beginning

Conner's POV

I'll admit it. I'm not the most loving, kind, person you've ever met. In fact, I'm as far away from that as you can possibly get. When I was 5, the men in red destroyed my village and slaughtered my mother. I later learned that they were known as the British. They raged with the hunger for power, and the destruction of my village was merely a pawn in their fire of conquest. But they made one fatal mistake that would endanger and scatter their plans. They left me- alive. They left me with nothing but a burning desire for justice. So I joined an order that was believed to only exist in legend. I learned to fight in ways no enemy could match. And as the British army seized control of our nation, I would suffer any hardship to win freedom for this land- and justice, for all. It is time for the world to know my name. My name is Connor Kenway.

I shoved my way past an obscenely fat man. He wasn't wearing much either, so it added up to an incredibly pleasant sight. I ducked my head lower to the ground, as my burning retinas scrambled to find something to focus on that wouldn't damage them forever.

"Hey!" The man attempted to make an intimidating face. I personally thought his face was having a seizure.

I grumbled inwardly to myself. The fat man had the nerve to attempt to shove me back. I swallowed my anger and annoyance and forced myself to think of the reason I bothered to walk into the city today. I had one mission and one mission only. I was going to kill some redcoats. Any particular one was good enough for me, as long as they worked for the British, I was okay.

I gritted my teeth as another citizen showed me a finger, only one. It was too bad that I was fighting for freedom and justice for some of these types of people. I scolded myself inwardly and shook the thoughts out from my head. These people weren't going to do any harm anyway. It was those Brits that would, and I was going to kill them.

I lifted my head and scanned the area. My eyes fell upon a group of redcoats who seemed to be struggling with someone or something. Whatever it was, it was putting up a pretty good fight. Nearby, an unconscious redcoat lay on the ground. I look harder. In fact, there seemed to be multiple. Well, I wasn't going to waste any time. I ran forward to help.

As I sprinted forward, I began to see more and more detail of the fight. My previous notes weren't incorrect. There indeed was more than one unconscious redcoat, but the person was obviously tiring. There was still about five more. I squinted. In the midst of the redcoats, I could see a thin figure. It was the person giving the redcoats all that trouble. The corner my lips lifted. I had a feeling I would like this person.

The second I reached the fight, I sprang into action. Apparently, no one noticed me coming, giving me an incredibly large advantage. I grabbed the two people nearest to me and smashed their heads together. They immediately crumpled, and I smirked. By now, the other redcoats had noticed me. Two charged me from either side. I ducked. One of them ended up skewering his friend like an incredibly disturbing shish kebab. It looked rather funny in a very disturbing way. By the time the surviving one ripped his gun free, it was too late. My tomahawk showed no mercy and plunged into his chest. I ripped it out with a sickening pop, disappointed that it had to feel the undeserving blood of this cold blooded animal.

As I turned, I saw the figure deliver one last final blow to his opponent. The red clad man crumpled, and the figure stepped away. He began to make a step towards me, and then collapsed. Time seemed to run slowly. I lunged forward, and caught the person before he hit the floor. My hands immediately felt the warm pulse of blood streaming through my fingers.

This person was hurt, badly. I whistled for my steed and prayed that it was nearby. Fortunately enough for both me and the victim, it was. He looked slightly annoyed that I'd interrupted his peaceful rest, but didn't protest.

I carefully hoisted myself onto the horse, careful not to jostle the person. I pulled the reigns, not caring where the horse would lead us to, because I already knew where we were going. Any person who could've taken on that many redcoats by themselves without dying definitely needed to see Achilles, and that was exactly where we were going.


	2. Bloodshed

Sarah's POV

It was dark. I couldn't see. All I felt was blood. I was lying in my own blood. I was dead, or dying, and I was sure of it. I desperately clawed for something to grip on to, something to keep me tied to this earth, something to keep me alive. I found nothing, so I succumbed to the darkness.

Then, in the black, I found a pinprick of light. My body strained for it, and I clawed at the nothingness. I forced myself closer to the light, and the harder I pushed myself, the brighter the whiteness became. My instinct told me to run away, but I could not bring myself to do it. As the light grew brighter and brighter, I began to hear voices that seemed to come from it. One voice stood out from the others. It was deep and melodic, and I loved it. It calmed me, seemed to tell me that I was alright, that I was safe. The voice egged me on. It gave me a reason to endure the pain and fight my way into the light. I felt a burning desire to be with the voice. I couldn't have enough of it. The enveloped me, and I opened my eyes.

I blinked, my eyes taking the unpleasant feel of being crusted over. I was warm, but it was a nice sort of warmth. A pleasing, dull burn of warmth burned through my skin where another's skin brushed against it. I stiffened. _Another's skin?!_ I shifted, realizing just what was keeping me warm.

Male arms encircled my body, cradling me like a child. As far as I was concerned, I was not a disturbed person, so instinct told me to get out of his arms. Unfortunately, I had quite defective solutions. I threw my fist upwards, hoping to connect with a jaw. It was a really bad idea. Agony exploded in my eyes, and black spots appeared in my vision. A raw scream of pain exploded in my ears, and only later did I realize it was my own cry of agony.

"Are you alright?"

I turned my head towards the sound. It was that voice again. It was that beautiful, melodic voice. I was pleasantly surprised, though slightly disturbed, by the fact that he was asking me if I was alright after my failed attempt to punch him in the face.

A strong, chiseled face loomed in my vision. He was beautiful, and my fingers itched to touch his face. Too late, I realized once again where I was. His arms circled my body still, and he was lightly tracing my arms with the pad of his thumb. It was comforting, and some part of me still wanted to stay. The other part of me acknowledged that that small voice was indeed defective.

I cleared my throat, ignoring the throb of pain slicing through my arm. "What are you doing?" I glared pointedly at his arms.

He suddenly seemed to notice just what he was doing. A dark blush crept across his cheeks, and I laughed quietly.

He turned his head to look at me, his eyes widening ever so slightly.

The other man cleared his throat, obviously aggravated by the low intelligence level of communication in the room. "Connor, would you like to introduce yourself?"

So the muscular man holding me was Connor. Connor rolled his eyes, though he took care not to let the man see him do so. Drawing in a light breath, he glanced down at me. "My name is Connor Kenway. I was holding you because you seemed most at ease when I did."

Blood rushed to my face. "Is that so?"

Connor bit his lip, which was an action that made me think very unclean thoughts. "I'm sorry if I offended you. I was under the impression that you were male."

I narrowed my eyes and tilted my head. "Disappointed, aren't you, Connor? Well, looks like you've let out your little secret. You favor men. Tsk, tsk, Connor, what _have _you been hiding?" A teasing smile pulled at my lips.

Connor looked at me silently for a moment, most likely debating on whether he should or shouldn't answer a question of this level of stupidity. Finally, he snapped his fingers. "Well darn it, you've figured me out." Connor offered a small smile, barely a quirk of the lips.

I sighed, allowing my arm to fall to my side. It exploded into a white pain, dark spots flashing in my vision. I choked on a cry, and a burning tear slid down the side of my face.

The other man in the room spoke again. "As you can see, moving that arm doesn't exactly work in your favor. Do refrain from moving or touching it in the course of the next week."

I gritted my teeth against the pain. "I'll keep that in mind."

Connors chest rumbled with his chuckle. Excuse my so called unladylike terms, but it was by far the sexiest noise I had ever heard before.

Achilles smiled. "I believe you are strong, and you may stay with us as long as you wish. But in exchange for this offer, you must tell us your story."

I swallowed. My story wasn't exactly a good one to tell, but these people showed me such kindness, and offered such a great deal that I had no choice but to answer.

"Alright. So my story is a long one, so get yourselves situated. My real story began when I was 5…"

Flashback

I remember chaos. I remember lots and lots of chaos. Tears streaming down mama's face as she threw clothes into father's dirty, old suitcase. "What is going on, mother?" I had asked worriedly. I was frightened by the sight of mother's tears, and I wanted to know why she was packing as if she were leaving.

I shrank back at mother's voice. It was raspy, raw. It sounded nothing like mother's gentle, kind voice, but I knew it was hers.

"We're leaving. We can't stay here, they'll get us."

My eyes widened. I, as an innocent five year old, had been told frightening stories about monsters. I feared that a dragon or goblin of some sort was coming to get her. I expressed my alarm in my question. "Mama, who is coming to get us? Is it a monster? I will protect you, mama. I will protect us from the monster."

Mother shuddered. "No," She whispered hoarsely. "No, no, no!" A bloodcurdling scream exploded from mother. Her voice, now more ruined than it was before, made my toes curl.

I crumpled, my arms gripping my head painfully. "Mama," I whispered. "Mama, stop!"

A loud bang echoed through the house. I sat straight up, suddenly aware of all my surroundings. A loud knock threatened to break down the door to the room we were in. Mother looked up, her eyes wide. I noticed that she was no longer screaming. Her widened eyes settled on my huddled form, and she ushered me into the closet. The closet door shut with a bang, and I was enveloped in darkness.

I heard muffled voices on the other side of the door. I heard mama pleading, then her voice pitching into anger. A deep, unkind male's voice argued with mama. Their voices increased in volume until a loud bang resounded throughout the room. Mama screamed in agony, and then there was silence. At first, I thought I heard a small murmur of noise. It gradually became louder and louder. I realized the man was laughing, coldly and harshly. I tried to get as far away from the sound as possible.

"Stupid bitch." The man spit, and the echo of his footsteps left me in a state of shock. I heard the front door slamming shut, and then absolute silence. Trembling, I pushed the door open, afraid of what I would see.

My predictions weren't far off. Mother was lying in pool of her own blood, and more and more new blood poured out of an open head wound. A sank to my knees, sobbing. I forced myself to go to mother, to be with her, to never leave her.

Mother's eyes were glazed over, staring into stars a million miles away. Her mouth was open, a permanent expression of agony written across her once beautiful features.

I sobbed loudly, desperately, as if that would bring her back. I rested my head on her chest, careful not to jostle her. Mother trembled slightly.

"Mo- mother?" I questioned cautiously.

"S-sarah," Mother gasped loudly, as each word caused her more and more pain. "The- the men in- in red… they did this to me, your father, our- our family. S-sarah… Avenge me. Avenge me- and kill them all."

Mother died seconds later. Her life, the delicate strings of it, bled through my own fingers, and I couldn't stop it. I cried, in pain, in agony, though I knew it would do me no good.

I vowed that I would indeed avenge her, that I would avenge my family. I never learned who killed my mother, but I did learn one thing. All the men in red, they would pay. They would pay for my mother's pain, and for my pain. They would suffer, and I had no doubt that they deserved it. I never broke my promise to mother. I would find the man that killed her, and until then, every redcoat that even attempted to poke fun of me I killed in cold blood.

I didn't have a home. I slept in the streets, and if someone was kind enough to throw me a jacket, I would be more than happy. My entire family was dead. I didn't consider my aunts and uncles family. They said that mother deserved that death, and they most certainly didn't want me.

I hated them too.

There was once a kind man who saw me shivering in the streets, and offered to take me in. He recognized me, as I was the girl who had won a fight with 3 redcoats the other day. He knew that I was a wanted criminal, but he still took me under his arm.

I lived in contently with him for many years, and I even began to consider him my second father. He convinced me to not fight all the time, that one day, I would injure myself badly, and he would never forgive himself.

Until 3 weeks ago, everything was normal. But that last night, that- night…

The men in red came again. They shot- they shot him. Multiple times. And they laughed about it. He was dead before he hit the floor. I wasn't going to let them get away this time. Not after what they did to my mother, not after what they did to someone I considered my father.

I tried to kill them. Each and every one of them. It was stupid, as I had no weapons. I tried to lure them outside, and I hoped someone would notice the fight and help me. No one did. But that was until Connor came along. I thought he would ignore me and keep walking. Instead, he started to walk towards us. He looked incredibly angry. That was something I could relate to. When I was busy paying attention to Connor, The man I was fighting sunk a dagger into my left arm. My energy was already very low as it was, but the hit drained all but a little portion of the energy I had left.

To my amazement, Connor began fighting the other men, helping me. I used the last of my strength to deliver the final blow to the temple, and watched my opponent crumple. I bit down on my lip, hard, to draw attention away from the agonizing pain in my arm. When I looked at Connor, I was amazed to see the three redcoats already dead or unconscious on the floor. Connor didn't seem to be hurt, and I attempted to walk towards him. As you can see, that didn't work so much in my favor, and I blacked out.


	3. Fire and Ice

Connor's POV

Sarah was beautiful. Not pretty, not cute, no, she was beautiful. I'm rather disappointed at myself for thinking she was a man. She fought like a man, and her face was cloaked, so I made the stupid mistake of thinking she was a man.

I usually didn't talk, not even to Achilles. The poor old man probably thought I was mentally retarded or something equally dishonorable. But Sarah, she gave me a reason to talk. She had a unique sense of humor, and she reminded me that I had one too. Just with my luck, I managed to make a complete fool out of myself in the few minutes she was awake.

I was proud of the fact that Sarah was most comfortable with me, even though she was in a coma. She would toss and turn and her mouth would open in a silent scream of pain and discomfort, but when I held her, she calmed down, and a smile teased her lips. Well, at least my delicate man ego liked to think so.

I shook my head. I couldn't get attached to her. I would end up hurting her, and I might die. I couldn't be like my father, a selfish monster who could only think of himself and no others. I closed my eyes and leaned back against the wall, sighing. _But she's so beautiful, _the devil in my head whined.

"Connor?"

My eyes shot open, and landed on Sarah. "Yeah?" I asked tentatively, slightly taken off guard. How had I not noticed her coming? If I did that during a job, I would've been killed instantly. I shook my head, trying to wave away those thoughts.

"Uh- Achilles said that you would begin my training." Sarah stared at the floor, undoubtedly upset that a fool like me was going to train her.

"Me?" I asked gruffly. Achilles must've been mistaken.

"Yeah, you. Why? Haven't you done this before?" Sarah's green eyes filled with concern.

Great. I sighed. "No, no, nothing like that. Uh, I suppose we'll begin." I took a deep breath and straightened myself out. I took a few steps away from the wall and face Sarah. "Attack me."

Sarah's brow creased slightly. "A-attack you?"

I nodded and made a gestured my hand carelessly towards myself. "Attack me."

Sarah nodded. "Okay…" She trailed off, her brow still creased. She raised her clenched fist and threw a careless punch towards my face.

I blocked it with ease and twisted her wrist in a painful direction out of habit. Sarah cried out in pain, and I immediately released her, my eyes widening in surprise. "I- I'm sorry, Sarah!" I bent down to help her up, and Sarah smiled at me.

Why would she smile at me? Was she in shock from the pain? My head tilted slowly in confusion, and I felt my feet being knocked out from under me. Sarah had swept my feet out from under me while I was apologizing, and was now hovering inches over my face, grinning wildly.

I clenched my jaw and kicked Sarah of my body, and flipped into a standing position. Meanwhile, Sarah flew into the wall with a dull crack and slumped down to the floor.

I stalked over to where she was laying and bent down over her. "Never lose focus, even when you think you've won."

Sarah hissed out an answer and threw a wild punch in the direction of my face. I merely caught her hand and pinned it above her. Sarah's eyes widened, and I realized the position I was holding her in, and how close I was to her face. I released her hand and walked away.

To my surprise, Sarah jumped up and began to follow me. I didn't expect her to be able to stand up after a hit like that, much less run after me. She was stronger than I expected.

"Connor."

"What?" I hissed harshly, shooting a glance at her over my shoulder.

Sarah's eyes widened in surprise at my harsh tone. "I- never mind." She whispered, and glared at the floor.

I tried to refrain from jumping off a cliff.

**About one year later**

Sarah was a fast learner. She never forgot strategies, and she picked up on moves pretty fast. She had incredible aim, amazing speed, and absolutely no sense of fear. Overall, she was a scary opponent. Within weeks she had the skills and thoughts of a well-trained assassin.

She avoided me often now. I tried to push her away, tried to make her hate me. I couldn't get attached to her, I would end up hurting her, and I never wanted to hurt her. I tried not to talk to her, tried to get her to hate me with all the hate in her body, but she was a stubborn woman. I felt a sharp stab of pain every time I made a harsh remark towards her, and I barely managed not to kill myself whenever I saw the hurt in Sarah's eyes.

Sarah didn't see me often. She studied with Achilles, and he took up the honor of training her. I didn't eat with them; I couldn't bear the pain of being in such close contact with her yet not being able to truly be next to her. In the times that did spend time with Sarah, I couldn't have been happier. I never showed my happiness, even though Sarah sometimes managed to break through my barrier and make me smile or laugh. I only wanted the best for her. If she was happy, then I was as well. If she was sad, well, I'd go on a redcoat killing spree.

"Connor." Achilles voice penetrated my thoughts.

My neck snapped towards him. "Yes?"

Achilles leaned on his can and let out an exhausted sigh. "You love her, don't you?" His eyes met mine expectantly.

I shook my head. "I don't know what you're talking about." My voice cracked slightly, giving my true thoughts away.

Achilles sighed again, and shook his head. "Connor… Connor, I was in love once too."

My eyes widened in shock. Achilles took one look at my expression and rolled his eyes, evidently annoyed. "Connor, I was in love once, as miraculous as it seems to you. I was in love with a girl, a beautiful girl, who went by the name of Lauren. I never told how I felt, and because of that, I had to watch her fall for another man, watched her marry that man, and watched her bring up a child- with that man. And," Achilles paused, his breath catching. "I watched her life web out from her… at the hands of that man. He killed her in cold blood, and he nearly killed his daughter too. I vowed to protect her, to protect her from anyone who dared lay a finger on her. That girl, she died at the age of ten, because I failed to protect her from something as simple as disease." Achilles glared at me. "You'd better go tell Sarah how you feel about her, or you can suffer the consequences." Achilles eyes darkened, and he walked out.

I didn't know how Achilles figured out how I felt. Achilles loved Sarah, and he treated her as he would treat a daughter. Sarah could make Achilles laugh, and she brought the humorous side of Achilles out to the world.

I clenched and unclenched my fists nervously, and started my way out into the hall. Careful not to make too much noise, I walked down to where Sarah was staying. Cautiously, I raised my hand to the door and knocked three times.

I was greeted by a very angry looking Sarah. "What?" She growled, careful to keep the door only slightly open.

I winced. "Uh- can we- uh- talk?" I tried not to sound like a blubbering idiot, and the muscle in my jaw twitched erratically.

Sarah studied my face for a few seconds. Finally, she sighed. "I suppose we can."

Sarah beckoned me inside her room. From a moments glance I could tell Sarah was not a neat person. As I studied her room, Sarah quietly closed the door behind me. Clothes were strewn across the floor, and I spotted a pink brassiere tossed carelessly onto the floor. Both Sarah and I blushed, and she hurried to shove that away into what looked like a drawer; though it was so buried in clothes that I couldn't tell for sure.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Connor?" Sarah turned around slowly and leaned against the drawer. Her steady green eyes studied me, and a lock of brown hair fell into her eyes. I resisted the urge to brush it away.

I opened my mouth, but nothing seemed to come out. "I- I- nothing." I shook my head, willing my stupid mouth to say the words. They never came. I didn't have enough courage to tell her. I failed Achilles. Head low, I started for the door.

Sarah sprang away from her position against the drawer and slammed me against the wall, her elbow digging into my jugular. I could have knocked her away with ease if I had really wanted to. But I didn't. I deserved this, and I did nothing to stop Sarah.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" She screamed, furiously biting back tears that had welled up in her eyes. I had made Sarah cry. I wanted to kill myself. Sarah continued, even though her arm shook and her voice trembled. "Ignoring me, treating me harshly, and playing with my feelings!" Tears began to flow freely from Sarah's eyes. "I fell for you, you blustering idiot!" Sarah's voice cracked, and she began to hit my chest furiously with both balled up fists. "I fell for you! And what do you do? You treat me like crap, that's what you do!"

I wrapped my arms around Sarah, and she stopped hitting me, her arms falling to her sides, allowing the side of her head to rest against my chest. She sobbed, her tears soaking through the thin layer of material I had covering my chest. I lowered my head to her ear. "Sarah," My voice husky and thick with emotion. "Sarah, don't cry. I love you. I love you, and I always will. I won't let anyone hurt you, is that clear? And Sarah…" I tilted her head back so she looked me straight in the eye. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not finding enough courage to tell you what you meant to me, I sorry for-"

"Connor?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

I was happy to abide as Sarah pressed her lips up against mine. I inhaled her scent, catching her as her knees gave out. Sarah moaned against my mouth, wanting more. It took all my willpower to withdraw. Both my heads had different ideas, if you know what I mean.

"Not here, Sarah, okay?"

Sarah's eyes fell to the floor. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head, laying a kiss on the top of her head. "Don't be," I murmured softly into her hair. "I just don't want to go all the way right now or right here, okay?"

Sarah nodded. "Okay."

Reluctantly, I released her. "Get some sleep."

Sarah refused to let go. "Stay with me…please."

Sarah's large, green eyes bore into mine, and I couldn't find a reason to say no. I sighed. "Alright." I growled, and allowed Sarah to happily drag me to her bed. I lifted the covers, silently praying that we wouldn't both attempt to crawl in at the same time and make an awkward and confusing attempt to get in bed. Thankfully, Sarah didn't let that happen. She crawled in softly, and beckoned for me to join her. I didn't hesitate to, but I removed my tear soaked shirt first.

Sarah gasped slightly at the sight of my bare chest. I smiled inwardly. Sarah sure knew how to stroke a man's ego. I slid in, and wrapped my arms around Sarah, losing myself in her sweet scent. She snuggled closer to me, and placed her cold hands on my chest.

I yelped in surprise, and felt Sarah laughing quietly against my chest. I smiled, and playfully bit Sarah's ear.

Sarah sighed contently. "Connor," She paused, lightly tracing the muscles in my chest. "I love you."

I closed my eyes, feeling myself being drawn in by the lure of sleep. "I love you too."


	4. Pain and Promises

Sarah's POV

I woke to find myself bundled tightly in Connor's arms. I studied his face carefully, not ever wanting to forget his beautiful features. He looked younger in his sleep, years and years of worry brushed off his chiseled looks.

I brought my hand up to his chest, feeling the tense muscle underneath it. At the speed no average human being could move, Connor's hand released its hold on my shoulders and caught my hand. He held it to his chest, smiling slightly.

I rolled my eyes, unable to resist smiling as well. "When did you wake up?"

Connor's lips twitched. "When you started fondling my man boobies." His smirk melted into a full blown grin, and he chuckled quietly.

I stuck out my tongue at him, rolling my eyes. "Oh, that's too bad. I'm sure you would love me fondling other parts of you," I purred, drinking in Connor's reaction. "Wouldn't you agree?"

A dark blush rose to Connor's cheeks. "We'll see." He murmured, pulling me closer to his chest.

I slapped his hand away. "Pervert." I growled, but it did nothing to stop Connor's loud laugh. I sighed and tried to hide my smile. I shot a glance at the window. Damn. The sun was already pretty high up in the sky. I sighed again, though this time it was not in a happy manner. Connor followed my gaze and his face fell as well. I buried my face in his chest, wanting to stay that way forever. "I suppose we have to get up now, don't we?"

Connor nodded slowly, his expression serious. "Yes. Achilles wanted me to carry out some… business." His gaze traveled back to me, searching my face.

I stared at him straight in the eye. "I'm coming with you."

Connor shook his head violently. "No. I knew you would say that. You should stay here. It's too dangerous."

I growled and sat up, glaring down at Connor. "Don't go all 'knight in shining armor saving the poor, defenseless damsel' on me, Connor. I hate that. I can take perfect care of myself, and you know it." I leveled my gaze with Connor's, unwilling to give up.

Connor propped himself up on one elbow and glared back at me, refusing to give in. "No," He said, glaring at me with the same intensity I was to him. "Sarah, you don't unders-"

I cut him off, waving away his words. "To hell with me not understanding, Connor, I'm going with you."

Connor glared at me a few moments longer, and then realized that it was no use. I wasn't giving up. Connor sighed, annoyance clearly written in his expression. "Fine. Get dressed. We leave in ten minutes."

I smirked, happy that I got my way. Connor continued to glare.

I loved my Assassin attire. People usually expected me to wear disgusting dresses that threatened to allow my breasts to spill out the top. I used to have to wear layers and layers of petticoats and whatever new item that squished my waist until I looked like a starved potato. My father used to laugh at my complaints, and he would agree that the thing I was expected to wear was horrid. But as much as we hated my clothing, it was what was expected of me, and I didn't want to attract attention to us. I had no choice but to wear the horrid things. My assassin clothing was much better by far. I wore loose brown pants that allowed me to move with speed and ease. A rather heavy leather belt rested on my hips, but I didn't mind. It held all my favorite weapons, such as my array of daggers, which I loved dearly. Connor insisted that I carry a bow and a quiver of arrows. He convinced me to use them, and I was conveniently very handy with a bow and arrow. I had come to love those as well. I was also quite handy with the flintlock pistol that rested in its holster on my belt. Next to it lays a sugarcane machete that I was absolutely horrible with. My aim was good enough, but I was horrible with swordplay. Connor tried teaching me a little, but even he, the man with nearly unlimited patience, soon gave up on me.

My jacket was equipped with a heavy metal V- shaped breast plate, but I didn't mind. A red scarf rested atop of my belt, hiding most of my weapons from view. My metal and black leather gloves held my favorite weapon. My hidden blade.

Instead of a hood like Connor, my hair was hidden put up and hidden in a hat that cloaked my eyes in shadows and only revealed my mouth.

The black combat boots I wore were my favorite. They hid more of my beloved knives neatly, and they were easy to access. But unfortunately, holding so many knives made free-running difficult, so I usually hid one or two knives per boot.

I glanced up, wondering what Connor was doing.

Connor stalked ahead, not caring about the people he carelessly knocked out of his way. I merely dodged and maneuvered my way around people instead, although there weren't many people to maneuver around after Connor tore his way through. I was taught assassin agility skills for a reason, though Connor evidently didn't give a flying fuck about them.

Connor was mildly annoyed at me because I got my way, and attempted to appear mad at me, although it wasn't working. I was in a good mood today, so I spared him from the sharp jabs at his bad acting, although the words were perched at the tongue and they were eager to come out.

Connor glanced briefly back at me, his eyes shadowed by his hood and his face shadowed by the sun, causing his face to look rougher and more chiseled and defined than usual. I glared at him. Two could play his game. Connor's full lips twitched slightly, and he turned his head forward again. Suddenly, Connor froze, coming to a full and abrupt stop. His entire body tensed, and he seemed to have been locked into a position. I stopped in place as well, and I watched carefully as Connor tilted his head slightly, as if hearing something I couldn't.

Connor sprang into movement, and he tore after something I could not see. I sprinted after him, but Connor ran incredibly fast when he wanted to. I slid through the crowds, hoping I wouldn't lose sight of Connor.

We soon ran out of the public area, and into the forest. My breath was now coming in short, quick spurts, though Connor seemed unfazed by the long and tiring chase.

Connor slowed, and I did as well. I studied his movements carefully, attempting to mimic them.

After a few moments of analyzing and studying Connor's movements, I realized that Connor's actions were predatory; dangerous. They resembled those of a wolf's, as he stayed low to the ground, and despite his muscular build, he moved with speed and a grace I had not expected from him.

Connor's line of sight remained pinpointed on a single target. Focusing hard, I located a speck of bright red against the blank white of the snow. It seemed to be moving; slowly, but still moving.

Connor's focus on the on the target never wavered, and he grabbed onto a low branch from the nearest tree and swung himself up. His attention on the man cloaked in red stopped for a brief moment as he looked at me.

"Sarah, Achilles informed me that you were agile and at an advantage when you were in trees or in the air. I trust you to take care of yourself." Connor's lips briefly lifted into a smirk, but as quickly as it had came, it disappeared. Connor's expression became serious, his face grim. "Follow behind. When we catch up to the man you saw, I will assassinate him. When I do, I want you to stay in the trees. Do not make a sound, not matter what, okay?" Connor seemed to reconsider his words for a second. "If I'm in dire need of help, perform an air assassination or put your collection of knives to use." Connor smiled, and it was a crooked, beautiful smile.

I sprinted towards the tree he was balanced on and swung myself up next to him. Slowly, I wrapped my arms around him, inhaling his musky scent and attempting to wrap my arms all the way around his broad chest. After a few seconds of surprise, Connor pulled me closer to him, burying his face in the crook of my neck. My head fell under the shadow of his hood, and I sighed, embracing the welcome feel of it. I looked up, only to find his full lips set in a smirk, and his eyes shaded in shadows, leaving me only with a mischievous glint of his eye protruding from the shadows.

We fit perfectly together, I noticed. I closed my eyes, wanting to stay here forever.

Connor cleared his throat nervously. I drew back, my eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Way to ruin the moment, Connor."

Connor simply rolled his eyes and flicked my ear. He shoved me roughly, and if I hadn't received training from Achilles, I would've fallen out of the tree and hurt myself.

Fortunately, I had received training, and I was eager to use it. Growling, I grabbed onto Connor's robe, using it as leverage to pull myself up. I learned how to make myself light and use my body in ways unimaginable. That was not intended to be an innuendo. I pulled myself up onto the branch and jumped up onto Connor's shoulder. Balancing carefully, I made sure to "accidently" trample Connor's head in the process of reaching a higher branch. Connor muttered a few words under his breath each time I stepped on his head, but he made no mood to stop me.

After I finally made it to the branch above me, I glanced down at Connor, smiling deviously.

Connor glared back up at me, his eyes shadowed by his hood. I attempted mot to laugh at his wrinkled robes and the annoyed set of his mouth. "I can just feel the romantic air emitting from your body, Sarah. I mean, what man doesn't want to get trampled by his love? And my love was kind enough to leave a boot mark on my forehead!"

Smiling, I rolled my eyes. "Yes, men love my boot marks on foreheads." I paused, suddenly remembering why we were in the forest in the first place. The laughter was now gone from my face and voice. Connor noticed too, and we nodded once at each other. I flipped myself up higher onto the tree with ease, and I leapt from branch to branch, and from tree to tree.

I glanced down briefly, only to find Connor running in sync with me a few branches down. Connor glanced up and caught my eyes. He smiled, and nodded reassuringly. My lips lifted in response, almost instinctively.

Turning my head forwards again, I pushed myself harder, making my legs work faster than before. The man in red came into view, walking calmly. I slowed my pace, and Connor did as well. Careful not to make a sound, I crouched on the branch closest to the man.

Connor slid down to the white ground in a crouch, not making a sound as he landed. Connor stood slowly and started forward, his movements predatory. The hidden blade slid from its hiding place and into Connor's hand.

Man in red whirled around, his eyes wild. His gaze fastened on Connor, and he smiled a smile nothing short of insanity and malice. Tilting his head, a murmur of words flew out of his mouth, none that I could hear from this high up in the tree. Connor said nothing, but his hand rested on the hilt of his tomahawk, able to be pulled out in less than a moment's notice.

The man threw his arms out wide, laughing maniacally. The man shook his head, and a cruel smirk lifted his lips. Connor's jaw twitched at whatever the man had said and lifted his hidden blade. Pressing a button on his wrist, the blade shot out and embedded itself deep into the man's chest. Connor purposely missed his heart by centimeter, giving the man a minute or more of life. Connor's head tilted as the man's head bent down to look at the blade, and watched the man crumple.

The red of the man's blood stained the snowy floor crimson, the splotches of red blooming larger and larger.

Connor knelt next to the man in red and exchanged some words of hate. The man smiled once more, his teeth stained red with his own blood. Laughing, as blood spilled out of his mouth, he shook his head. His eyes danced with amusement, and used the last of his strength to pull Connor's ear to his mouth and whisper a few words.

Connor's expression twisted in anger, and he grabbed the man, shouting at him. But it was too late. The man was dead, along with whatever information he had that Connor needed. Connor threw the dead man back to the ground, disgusted.

He stood up, as if he were about to leave, but something resting on the redcoat's chest caught his attention. Carefully, he knelt down next the man, and the dead man's jacket aside.

Glancing up, I swallowed a silent scream as Connor remained focused on the dead man and oblivious the bloodthirsty black bear closing the distance between them.

The bear growled lowly, saliva dripping of its sharp canines. Connor froze, and turned his head to the side, moving it a fraction of an inch. Before my mind could register it, Connor leapt into action, sliding his tomahawk out and slightly to the side. He slid underneath a fallen tree and grabbed a hold of a random nook in the tree. He pulled himself up effortlessly, and the tomahawk spun in his hand. He flipped over the bear and twisted in midair. He landed with his right leg behind him and his left leg bent. He slid backwards a few feet, his head bent towards the ground, and his entire face cloaked in the shadows of his hood.

Under different circumstances, I would've found that sexy as fuck. Hell, I still did. But Connor was in danger now, and I didn't have time to drool of his beautiful actions.

Connor head lifted, his eyes still shaded, but his smirk revealed. Tomahawk glinting in his hand, he sprang up and flicked the tomahawk into the bears chest.

This bear was exceptionally strong. It roared in pain, and seemed greatly weakened, but it did not die. Connor didn't expect this, and hastily dodged the bear as it lunged toward him. Unfortunately, Connor wasn't fast enough. The bear's claws tore through the heavy material of his robes, and dug through flesh and muscle. Connor grunted in pain, careful not to make too much noise in an attempt to calm me. It didn't work.

I feral scream erupted from me, momentarily drawing the bear's attention away from Connor and to me.

Connor's eyes widened as he realized what I was doing. "Sarah, no! I can handle it! I'm fine!" Connor clenched his jaw, and his fist shook from the effort not to cry out in pain. The muscle in his jaw twitched as he watched crimson bloom from the 3 deep gashes in his side.

I gritted my teeth, trying my hardest not to explode. In one fluid motion, I had three knives in each hand. Gripping the hilt of one of the long and wickedly sharp knives, I charged the bear. It snarled, ignoring Connor's desperate attempts to get its attention.

The bear lunged at me, and slid underneath it, arching my blade upwards and tearing through the skin of the bear's soft underbelly.

Blood spattered the white of my robes, and the bear collapsed, intestines spilling out from its stomach. It gave me a look of pure hatred before it drew in a final rattling breath, and its life spilled away.

I turned away from the gruesome sight and ran towards Connor. He was now sprawled on the ground, writhing in pain, but the stupid man still produced a smile for me.

Tears sprung into my eyes as I watched Connor suffer.

Connor brushed them away gently, his hands shaking violently. "You're one badass girl, Sarah. Rawwrr." He attempted to make a sound that I could only hope was an animal's.

"You're delusional, Connor Kenway. And you're also an idiot. You're a delusional idiot."

Connor rolled his eyes, and opened his mouth to retort, but he suddenly curled into a fetal position, shaking violently. A sound of pain seemed to be forced out of his lungs, and he gasped in agony. Fingers trembling, he pulled out a horse whistle and blew weakly into it. Within seconds, a beautiful white horse appeared. It looked rather annoyed at Connor. Connor noticed its expression and laughed weakly. He coughed, hastily covering his mouth.

Connor drew his hand back quickly, trying to hide it from me, but I saw the blood.

The horse did its best to help me hoist Connor up, and Connor tried his hardest as well. After about half a minute, Connor was seated on the horse. I pulled myself on, and let Connor's head rest in my lap. Connor's lips lifted, and I was content for the moment as well, until I felt the blood seeping through my fingers and Connor's erratic breathing.

Connor was fighting to stay conscious, and we both knew the possibilities of what might happen if he lost consciousness.

I struggled to swallow, and told the horse to take us to Achilles.

Removing Connor's hood, I gently stroked his hair, letting it run through my fingers. I tried not to cry as Connor coughed up more blood, and it spattered his already blood soaked robes.

Connor clenched his jaw, determined not to let me see his pain. Tears fell out of my eyes and splashed onto Connor's forehead. His eyelashes fluttered, and he struggled to open his eyes.

"S-Sarah…" Connor struggled with his words, his fists clenched at his sides, willing himself to go on. "I'm s-sorry."

My eyes opened wide. "N-no! No! Connor stay with me! Connor…" My body racked with sobs.

Connor's eyes opened with difficulty, and he smiled at me through the pain. "I'll be o-okay, S-Sarah. I swear." His hand moved to grip mine tightly.

As I felt his hand envelope mine, tears threatened to spill as this might be the last time he ever gripped my hand. Choking, I nodded. "Okay."

"I- I'm sorry, Sarah. I – I can't s-stay awak-"

I stroked Connor's hair and nodded again. "Stay alive. You promised."

Connor nodded slowly. "I swear."

I watched, tears flowing freely, as Connor tried as he might to win the battle. Slowly, his jaw fell slack, and he lost the battle against consciousness. His grip on my hand loosed, and I just barely caught it when it began to fall to his side. I held it against my cheek and watched as he pain and tension in his face smoothed, and for that, I felt slightly happy.

Connor's breathing slowed a great deal, and blood still continued to spill through my fingers.

Crying silently, I willed the horse to go faster.


	5. Found

Sarah's POV

Connor looked so still, and so, so, lifeless. I sat at the edge of his bed, holding his hand to me, because I was a greedy, greedy child.

I gazed at Connor, willing him to open his eyes, although I knew they wouldn't. Tears sprung into my eyes again, and I furiously wiped them away. Assassins didn't cry. Not assassins that were actually worth a fuck.

Taking in a deep rattling breath, I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts and gather myself.

A reassuring hand rested on my shoulder, and I whirled around to find Achilles's kindly brown eyes looking into mine.

"He'll be fine," Achilles said, his eyes and expression warm. "Although he is a naïve idiot, he's a healthy naïve idiot. He's strong, Sarah, you and I both know that." Achilles studied my face, searching for the expression he wanted. When he didn't find it, he offered a small smile.

Swallowing, I offered what I hoped looked like a smile, but it felt like a grimace. "I know." I made another attempt at a smile, though the corner of my lips seemed to be drawn downwards. "Thank you, Achilles.

Achilles shook his head and leaned heavily on his walking stick. His gaze shifted to Connor, and he stood there for a few moments, watching Connor. Slowly, he turned around and left, closing the door softly behind him.

I stared at the closed door for a few seconds before returning my attention to Connor. Sighing, I wormed my way under his arm and nestled my face into his chest. I smiled, for the first time in days, inhaling Connor's scent. It was comforting, and for the first time in what seemed like forever, I felt happy.

Suddenly, I felt very hot lips by my ear.

"No fondling for today, huh?" Connor smiled against my ears, drinking in my expression.

I shot up, my eyes wide in surprise, looking down at Connor's grinning face. Angrily, I slapped his chest, and unsheathed my hidden blade. Pinning his arms beneath him, I held the blade to his throat.

Connor had the damn nerve to laugh. "Nice to see you too, Sarah."

Blinking back tears of anger, I retracted the hidden blade. I felt a new wave of tears threatening to spill, and I furiously willed them to disappear.

"I thought you died!" I screamed, my fists trembling with anger. "I. Thought. You. Fucking. Died!" In the midst of my screaming, Connor unpinned his arms, and he pulled me to his chest, stroking my hair gently. I didn't stop. "Never do that again, do you understand?! Never!"

Connor's lips pressed into my hair, careful not to make a sound. "Never," He murmured softly, "Never again." Slowly, he propped himself up against the headboard of the bed. Grunting, he lifted me up, cradling me bridal style.

I normally wouldn't have stopped bitching about that, but I honestly didn't have the energy to. I was content, at least for now.

I sighed happily when I felt Connor's hot, hot lips brush against my temple, and my breath hitched when they did. Connor's lips lifted into a smile.

Turning my head towards Connor, I licked the spot between his collar bone and neck and earned a pleasant shiver from Connor in response.

I smirked, watching as Connor closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall. Purring softly, I lifted my mouth to his ear. "How about fondling those man titties of yours, Connor?"

Connor's eyes shot open, and he looked at me with a stunned expression. I laughed loudly, drinking it all in. Connor narrowed his eyes, obviously annoyed. He feigned hurt, and pouted at me.

Laughing, I lifted my lips to his, losing myself in his embrace, and feeling my body turn to jelly as Connor's full lips covered mine.

His tongue slipped out of his mouth, and after a moment of hesitation, I granted it entrance.

Connor's tongue wove around my mouth, and he gripped me tighter. I lost myself in the kiss, loving the sensation of Connor and me, together.

I pulled away, gasping for air. Connor's lips lifted into a smirk, and I resisted the urge to smack the smirk off his face.

Connor smiled suddenly, and he tossed me aside. Literally.

I landed on the floor with a dull thump. My eyes flared with anger and they focused on the target, Connor's idiot grinning face.

Jumping off the floor, I flipped into the air and landed on Connor's lap.

Straddling him, I pulled him close. My lips brushed his ear, earning shudder from Connor. I smirked. "Bad, bad boy, Connor. You are a bad, bad, boy."

Connor growled, the sound thrumming through his chest. His hands slid down my waist, slowly and torturously. They rested on my ass, and his large bear-like hands cupped it gently.

I moaned quietly, almost against my will.

Connor chuckled quietly. "Am I doing this to you, kitten?"

I rubbed against him, wanting him.

Connor shook his head, earning a pout from me. "Not now, Sarah, not now."

I swallowed. "I'm sorry-"

Connor shook his head violently. "Stop apologizing for things that aren't your fault, Sarah!"

He hugged me, gently, almost as if he didn't want to scare me away. Slowly, he picked me up and set me down on the floor. "I have to hunt. Do you wanna come?" He cocked his head, his crooked smile lighting up the room.

I nodded happily. "Yes!" I clapped childishly, earning a chuckle from Connor.

Groaning, he rolled out of the bed and landed with a thump next to me. Sunlight spilled over him, and my eyes landed on the bloodied bandages wrapped around his waist.

Connor's eyes followed my gaze, and his eyes landed on the bandages. He frowned. "Sarah, I'm fine. It doesn't hurt."

I nodded, not believing him one bit. "Yeah, okay."

Connor seemed to read my mind, and he rolled his eyes. "I'm serious, Sarah. I'm absolutely fine."

I ignored him. "I said yeah, didn't I?"

Connor rolled his eyes again. "Stubborn cow."

I glared at him, my fist poised over his face. "What did you say?!"

Connor laughed. "Nothing, miss."

I nodded, my fist still hovering over his face. "I thought so."

Connor smiled at me, and he rolled to his feet. Walking over to his closet, he pulled out his blood-stained robes and threw them on.

I stared at him, disbelieving. "You're going to wear that?"

Connor glanced back at me and nodded. "Is there a problem?" His face showed true confusion.

I shook my head and followed him out.

Connor stalked ahead, confidence in his walk.

As he slipped into the woods, I noticed he became a different man. He became the predator, the animal. His walk became heavy with his predatory grace, and he stayed close to the ground. I, on the other hand, felt better high up. I slithered up the closest tree and ran in sync with him from above. Connor stopped and crouched, inspecting whatever mark a recent animal had left. Standing up, he slowly broke into a run, pulling out his bow.

I did the same, and I followed closely behind in the trees. A deer came into view, and both Connor and I slowed our paces. Stopping at the edge of a thick branch, I notched an arrow in my bow and drew my arm back. Before I could let go, an arrow flew out and sank into the deer's eye. The deer cried out in pain, and fell to the forest floor, dead.

Connor looked up at me in alarm, and I realized it wasn't him who fired the arrow.

A girl around my age slunk out of the shadows, and she ran to collect her kill. Studying her face carefully, I realized that the girl was Native American, and she looked like one from Connor's tribe. She was beautiful; I'll admit it, with her high, defined cheek bones, and her full lips. Her hair fell in glossy waves down to the small of her back. She was perfect, I realized, as I was hit in the heart with a pang of jealousy.

I looked down at Connor, not at all surprised to see the look of shock on his face. His eyes opened wide, and a single word fell from his lips.

"Kaumudi."

**OH SHIT! Connor recognizes this girl from the past, and now Sarah's all butthurt about it. Who is this girl? And what does Connor feel for her? Oh, thanks for sticking through my horrible writing people! I have a lot of grammar and spelling problems, and my story is quite boring at some points. If you know/are a good Beta, I'm desperately in need of one! ** **Thanks again!**


	6. First Time

**Warning: this chapter contains graphic content. In simpler terms; LEMON AHEAD, PEOPLE!**

Connor's POV

"Kaumudi." The name fell through my lips.

Kaumudi's head lifted, her dark eyes fringed with long lashes searching around for whoever spoke her name.

I stepped out from the shadows of the trees, embracing the light. Kaumudi's eyes widened with surprise and recognition when her gaze landed on me. Stepping back with confusion written across her beautiful features, she opened her mouth. "Ratonhnhaké:ton?"

I nodded, surprised she still remembered the boy who pushed her down in the mud during hide and seek in her childhood. I stepped towards her carefully, as if approaching a doe. "You remember?" My native language felt strange on my tongue, but it was comforting. I had not used it in a while, and I struggled to find some words that just couldn't come to mind.

I smile lit Kaumudi's face, and she ran towards me, arms outstretched, ignoring the fact that I was wearing bloodstained clothes. One of the many reasons she and I were close when we were young. I had thought she was dead, gone with my mother and all I had loved.

My arms wrapped around her, and she buried her face into the crook of my neck, crying out happily. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sarah drop down from the tree, her expression unreadable.

Kaumuri released me, her eyes following my gaze and landing on Sarah. Her brow furrowed, and she looked back at me. "Who is she?"

I stepped back, not breaking eye contact. "Her name is Sarah. She is a-" I paused, hesitating. "She is a friend." A pang of guilt hit me, and I tried to ignore it, unsuccessfully.

Kaumuri nodded as Sarah approached.

Sarah stood next to me, careful not touch me. She looked up at me, her green eyes holding so much that she wouldn't reveal to me. "Who's this?" She asked, gesturing towards Kaumuri.

Kaumuri glanced at me, confused.

"She asked who you are." I said informed Kaumuri. She nodded, understanding.

"My name- name- is Kaumuri. I friend Connor." Kaumuri stuttered in broken English.

Sarah smiled, and stuck out her hand. "I'm Sarah."

Kaumudi eyed Sarah's arm uncertainly. Sarah stood there for a few seconds, and then withdrew her outstretched arm. "I see how it is," Sarah said, her expression teasing. "I'm not good enough. Fine." She smiled, assuring me that she was kidding around.

I suppressed a smile. Kaumudi looked back and forth between me and Sarah, baffled. "What?" Her heavily accented English broke through the silence.

I shook my head. "Nothing. Come, sister. I will take you to our home."

Kaumudi looked at Sarah sadly. "She is your betrothed?" Eyes downcast, she drifted away a few feet.

I shook my head, my emotions conflicted. "No, no. We live in the same house for- for learning reasons."

Kaumudi nodded and followed us home.

**SOME TIME LATER**

Achilles had agreed to let Kaumudi stay however long she liked. He did not allow me to tell her about the brotherhood, or the raging conflict between the Assassins and the Templars. He allowed me to train her though, and prepare to be able to protect the survivors from the attack my village underwent.

Kaumudi was a fast learner, but she was not nearly as fast as Sarah. Working with Kaumuri usually required patience, though her focus and determination made things go much faster than expected.

Sarah didn't talk to me often, and I didn't get much time to talk to her anyway. I was busy training Kaumuri, and Kaumuri seemed to always find an excuse to stay by my side.

Sarah didn't seem very fond of Kaumuri, and vice versa. The two rarely stayed together without erupting into some sort of fight. Both tried to guilt trip me onto their side, and I usually ended up a nervous stuttering fool, a disappointment to both of them.

Sighing as Kaumudi failed yet another attack, I shook my head, my lids already seemingly drawn down by exhaustion. "Kaumudi, rest now. We will continue training tomorrow."

Kaumudi looked up at me, her dark eyes questioning. "Are you alright?" She drifted closer to me, placing her hand on my chest.

I stood there uncomfortably, swallowing loudly. "I'm fine." Kaumuri did not remove her hand. Slowly, Kaumuri lifted onto the balls of her feet tilting her head back. Her eyes fluttering closed; she leaned into me, encasing my mouth in hers.

I stiffened; my body rigid. Pulling back, I shook my head. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

I turned around and left, trying to erase the clear image of hurt in Kaumuri's eyes.

**Sarah's POV**

I hated that Kaumuri bitch. She found ways to touch Connor for no legitimate reason, and sent sultry smiles his way whenever she could. Connor obviously loved the attention, because he never seemed to want to stay or even talk to me. He was always around Kaumuri, and I couldn't do anything to stop him. She was like family to him, and I was the annoying girlfriend that no one liked. Those two idiots would probably get married and have two idiot children together.

Unexpectedly, tears sprung into my eyes. I loved Connor, no matter how many times I tried to deny it. I wanted nothing more than to have just a few moments with him without that Kaumuri interrupting and stealing him away. Connor was my only friend. He was my best friend, the person I had come to trust with everything in my heart.

Absently flicking a knife in my hand, I angrily spun around and sank it into the wall. My vision blurred with red, and I bit back my anger, digging my nails through the flesh of my palm and drawing blood.

I released the hilt of the dagger, stumbling backwards onto the bed.

I shook my head. This wasn't right. Clutching the pillow I had come to love because Connor's lingering scent on it, I left the room.

Closing the door gently behind me, I started down the hall. The house was dark, but I knew the path to Connor's room so well that I would've made it if the hallway was booby trapped.

My fingers traced the smooth face of the wall until they finally came to a stop on Connor's doorknob. My hand hovered over the knob, and I squeezed my eyes tightly shut. I twisted the knob and stepped inside.

Connor hovered over his desk, studying a piece of parchment paper. He glanced up at me, his expression surprised. "Sarah?"

"No, I'm you're monkey's uncle. Yes, I'm Sarah." I replied, accidently inserting acid into my tone.

Connor's smiled and straightened. His large build caused shadows to dance across the room eerily. His brow furrowed. "Did you have a nightmare?"

I shook my head. "No, I just wanted to stay here with you."

Connor smiled gently. "Of course. Uh, wait one second."

* * *

**LEMON BEGINS! (kind of)**

Removing his robes, he stood before me with just his loose pants on. He made his way over to the bed, and he patted the spot next to him.

I slid in, and lay down with my head in his lap. He brushed my hair absently, his fingers gently caressing my bare shoulders.

In the moonlight, Connor's chiseled features made him look slightly godly.

Connor noticed my gaze and smiled wryly. "Like what you see?" Quirking his eyebrow, he picked me up gently and kissed me until I lost all feeling in my body. I moaned softly, changing my position so I was straddling him.

Connor realized then that I did not just come to talk and cuddle, but he made no move to stop. I bit his lower lip softly, earning a guttural groan from Connor.

Releasing his grip on my waist, he impatiently tugged my night dress off, his mouth opening slightly at what he revealed.

I covered my bare chest, suddenly ashamed of my body.

Connor shook his head, a small smile tugging at his lips. "You're beautiful, Sarah, you must know that."

Hesitantly, I released my arms, setting my breasts free.

Connor's eyes darkened, drinking in the sight. Latching his mouth on my left nipple, he sucked hungrily.

I moaned loudly, arching my back and rubbing myself against Connor. And, oh god, was that _him _pressing into me?

One of Connor's hands traveled down to my region, his hand slipping down my panties. His fingers found the nub that controlled me, and two of his fingers rested on it. I grinded against his hand, wanting more. Panting, I fisted my hand in Connor's hair. "Please, Connor." I begged, wanting release.

A smirk twitched on Connor's mouth, releasing my nipple. I made a small cry of protest. "Please- please, make me come."

Connor smiled in response, his mouth latching onto my nipple and sucking, and his fingers rubbing my sensitive clit. I screamed as the pleasure became too much, the pleasure rippling through me in waves. My back arched, almost painfully, as I cried out in the overwhelming pleasure. As I came down from my high, my eyes rested on Connor's grinning face. He cocked his head. "You're welcome!" He sang, his eyes twinkling.

I growled. Connor flipped me onto my back, so I was below him. I couldn't help but notice the incredibly large bulge in his pants.

Growling still, I latched my fingers on the hem of his pants and ripped them off.

Connor gasped quietly. "That was- that was _hot_."

I barely heard him, as my gaze remained locked on Connor's manhood. He was certainly proportionate.

Connor, ground up against me, and moisture soaked through my already wet panties. Connor felt it too.

Ripping off my panties, Connor positioned himself at my dripping entrance. His gaze meeting mine, he rested his forehead against mine. "Are you sure?" Connor's eyes filled with concern.

I nodded. "I've never been surer."

Connor nodded, and encased my lips with his as he thrust in.

I cried out in the sudden intense pain, tears springing to my eyes. Connor rested his face in the crook of my neck, his eyes closed. "I'm so, so, sorry."

I smiled against the pain. "Don't be." I paused. "Although you did rip me apart."

Connor smiled. "I said I was sorry, didn't I?"

The pain was mostly gone now, though the sensation did linger. It didn't matter to me now anyway. Connor was inside me. We were one. I smiled, despite myself.

Adjusting my hips, I looked at Connor impatiently. "Are you going to fuck me or what?"

Connor gave me no mercy, even though I was an innocent little virgin. He pounded into ferociously, pulling almost all the way out, and slamming himself hilt deep.

Connor groaned loudly as he pounded into me with animalistic ferocity. "Sarah, you're- so- tight." He panted in between breaths.

I moaned loudly in response, my brain unable to form intelligible words.

Connor sucked on the soft spot on my collar bone, leaving one of those so called love bites on my neck.

My nails raked down Connor's back, leaving scratch marks. The bed shook with the ferocity of Connor's pounding, and my fingers dug into the bed sheets.

Connor grabbed my leg and rested it on his shoulder, allowing him to pound further into to me.

I screamed as Connor found a spot deep inside of me, hitting it again and again, making my vision darken with pleasure. "C-Connor," I managed to stutter, "I'm going to come."

Connor growled. "Scream for me." He thrusted deep inside of me three more times, and I was sent off the edge, calling his name. It was as if I had hit a brick wall of pleasure, the waves of pleasure crashing down on me, clouding my vision with black spots.

I sank my teeth into Connor shoulder, earning a string of cuss words from him in Mohawk.

He continued to thrust into me, the predator he was. I clenched myself around him, causing him to spin off the edge.

"Sarah!" He growled, collapsing as I filled with his seed. I warmth filled my lower stomach, and I felt Connor shrink inside of me. He pulled out, and rolled to onto his side. I felt empty without Connor, my mind murmured sadly.

* * *

**Lemon ended :(**

Connor wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his muscular chest, his chin resting atop of my head.

"Connor?" I whispered quietly, hoping he hadn't fallen asleep.

"Mmmm?" Connor's throat hummed.

"How many times have you done this?"

Connor remained silent for a moment. "Four times." He whispered, so quietly that I could barely hear him.

I looked up at him. "Four times?" I couldn't hide the surprise in my voice.

Connor nodded, his eyes sad. I placed my hand on his chest and kissed his collarbone gently, assuring him it was alright. He smiled at me. "Four times. I needed to- I needed to relieve myself. All four of those girls were sluts, girls just looking for sex. I gave it to them."

I nodded. "Okay."

Connor buried his face n my hair. "I'm sorry."

I smiled, kissing his chest. "Who told me not to apologize for things that weren't my fault?"

Connor chuckled against my hair. "Me."

"That's right." I smiled again as Connor squeezed me tighter. "And who do I love more than anything or anyone in this universe?"

Connor remained silent.

I punched his chest, and he winced in fake pain. "You, idiot, you. I love _you_."

Connor's grip on me tightened. "I love you too. More than anything or anyone on this planet."

My grin faltered, and I asked a question that I knew I might regret asking. "Even Kaumudi?"

Connor nodded. "Even Kaumudi. Without a doubt."

I smiled. "Good."

Connor's face, hidden in the shadows made him look sexier than ever. His full lips quirked, almost as if he had read my mind. Pressing his lips against my ear, he told me a story and lured me to sleep. I slept in bliss, cradled in Connor's arms.

**I know, I know, I suck at writing lemons! That was embarrassing… Anyway, for those of you who are sickened by all this lovey dovey stuff, do not worry. Action the violence that you people crave will come in the next chapter. If you guys have any ideas you'd like to add, feel free to put it in your reviews or pm me! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Mistakes

Connor's POV

I awoke holding Sarah, her hair spilling over the pillows and tickling my bare chest. Last night came to me in short bursts, and I shook my head. What had I been thinking? What if Sarah became pregnant? What if I wasn't there for our child? What if I became Haytham? I swallowed a bitter taste in my mouth. I would not become Haytham. I would never allow myself to make the mistakes my father made.

Sarah stirred in my arms, groaning quietly. Her eyes blinked open, and she smiled when she saw me. Her large grin soon faded away when she saw my expression. "Connor… what's wrong?"

I shook my head, avoiding her gaze. "Nothing."

Sarah's brow furrowed. "Don't lie to me, Connor. You're my best friend. I want to know."

I sighed, giving in. "I- I'm afraid that you might get pregnant, and I won't be there for you or the baby. I don't want to leave you, whether it is death, or an assassin assignment that brings us apart. I don't want to make the same mistakes that my father did."

Sarah stared at me, her expression unreadable. "You're not Haytham, Connor. I trust you. And you will not die, Connor, not on my watch." She smiled. "I sound like my mom," she paused, her eyes saddening. "When she was alive."

I kissed her, causing a small gasp to leave her mouth. Slowly, I released her and rolled out of bed. I threw on my blood stained robes, seeing Sarah slip into hers as well. Smiling, I turned to her as she gave me a quick chaste kiss on my jaw. She offered me a smile, which a gladly accepted.

I slipped down the stairs quietly, realizing that Achilles was not here. Shrugging it off, I slipped out the door, only to find a scraggly looking man propped up against a barrel outside.

I approached him, wondering what he was doing. When I reached him, he looked up at me, his grin sadistic and insane.

"To what to I owe this great honor, capt'n?" He grinned and cocked his head sarcastically.

"The letters you speak of. What are they?"

"Oh, _now_ you want to know!" His grin never faltered, and he waved his arms around wildly. I worried he might hit something, and with my luck, he'd probably hit me. But, even knowing this, I didn't leave and continued to listen. "Capt'n Kidd's letters, boy. He hid a great treasure somewhere, and sent letters to four of his crewmen, along with a strange piece of leather. If ya find the men, ya'll find the stallywag! It's that easy, 'tis!

My patience began to wear, and it showed clearly in my voice. "May I see them?"

The man laughed, a short, strange sound. "Ha! You might be a capt'n, but yar not too bright, are ya? I'll barter with 'em. You give me some trinkets I like, and I'll give you a letter. Building me own treasure cache, see!"

I snorted inwardly at the man. "Trinkets," I growled indignantly. "Like what? Where?"

The man smiled, his eyes dancing feverishly. "Use yer imagination, capt'n! There's interestin' swag all over the frontier!"

I fished around in my pockets, pulling out one of the peg leg trinkets I had picked up earlier when I first arrived. I held it out towards the mental.

His eyes widened with greed. "Ha! Ya brought me some good pieces! That's worth a letter to be sure! Here ya go, capt'n!" Snatching the trinket from my hands, he thrust the letter into my face.

I looked at him. "I will be back for the rest." I vowed, as I pocketed the letter.

I ran to the stables, as I had a had a slight feeling that he was there. I was right.

Achilles sat at the edge of a small cliff, staring out into the lake and the sunset.

"It is done." I said quietly, interrupting his peace

Achilles cocked an eyebrow. "Johnson is dead?"

My voice wavered slightly. "No, he retreated when we destroyed the tea." I began to circle Achilles.

Achilles looked up at me, disappointment evident in his dark eyes. "Only to hatch some new scheme, I'm sure… you should have killed him." He looked at me accusingly."

"There was no need." I protested, realizing how pathetic it sounded as soon as it left my mouth.

Achilles gaze shifted off of me and back to the distance. "Time will tell if you speak the truth."

**6 months later…**

"Ratonhnhaké:ton? Ratonhnhaké:ton?" The door to the homestead burst open, and Kanen'tó:kon burst in, his head swiveling back and forth. Sarah slid down the banister of the stairs, and together, we ran towards him.

"Kanen'tó:kon! Why are you here? Has something happened?" I strode over to him, my brow furrowed.

"William Johnson has returned- with all the money required to buy our land. He meets with the elders as we speak. I have begged them to resist. But I fear he shall have his way unless you intervene." His eyes looked weak, and for the first time in a while, I saw the child that had played hide and seek with me when we were children, and the small crying child as he watched both of his parents die.

Rage boiled in me, and it threatened to spill. "How is this possible?" I growled, my voice as sharp and dangerous as my blade. "We destroyed the tea!"

Achilles appeared from behind me, shaking his head. "The Templars are nothing if not useful." His voice darkened. "You should have heeded my warning."

Kanen'tó:kon's eyes pleaded with me, his voice falling into a beggar's tone. "Please," He cried hopelessly. "You have to stop him."

Gritting my teeth, I turned to him. "Of course," I growled roughly. "Can you tell me where they are meeting?"

From the corner of my eye, I saw Achilles shake his head with disappointment. I swallowed and continued walking.

**I know, I know! It was a boring chapter for those of you looking for only romance. Unfortunately, the game does not have any romance in it, unless you finding killing people appealing. I would hope not. Anyway, as you can see, there isn't a lot of Sarah in this chapter. Connor is rarely home in this chapter, and you'll see Sarah's point of view of these six months alone with Kaumuri, and occasionally Achilles.**

**After I finish that chapter, they will be together again, and the story will continue. I bet most of you don't even read this note. Whatever. **


	8. Lust and Desire, My Assassin

**Warning: This chapter contains graphic content, which may not be suitable for children under the age of 18. In simpler terms, LEMON! Perverts…**

Sarah's POV

I watched Connor leave, the feel of his lips still warm on mine. Downstairs, the door slammed shut, and I sighed, ever the drama queen, and leaned against the bedpost.

I slunk down the stairs, only to be greeted by an extraordinarily annoyed Kaumuri.

"Slut," She hissed as I pushed past her.

I spun around, my rage spiking in an unexpected flare of heat. Of all the English words, she chose to learn that one? How touching.

Before I realized it, my lips lifted into a cruel smirk. "Jealous? I always knew you wanted Connor." I glanced at my nails, and then looked at the seething rage in her dark eyes. "I guess that dream is out of the box, wouldn't you agree? After all, you heard the screams last night." I cocked my head, a smug smile set on my features. "Were you watching? Are you that desperate to see Connor in bed? Or, did you want to see my perfection?" I stuck a pose, a smile still curving my lips.

Kaumuri's eyes darkened, and she lunged towards me with a howl of rage. I merely sidestepped her as she hurtled past. She slammed into the wall, sliding slowly to the ground.

I never acted like this before. It was refreshing, in a twisted way.

Kaumuri's neck snapped up, her sight latched on me. Her eyes filled with bloodlust, and I saw the demon huntress hidden deep inside. Her lips curled back as she rose to her feet. Her hand reached for her weapon, and her blade slid into her hand. She lifted her hand, into a position I knew well.

Instinctively, I ducked, just as the blade whistled past. It sunk into the wall behind me, hilt deep.

My hidden blade slipped into my hand, my vision crimson. The homicidal bitch had tried to kill me. Growling, I jumped up. "What the hell was that for?"

Kaumuri only smiled at me through her dark lashes, silent. Lifting my arm, I flicked my wrist, the blade leaving my hand and moving at the speed that eyes could not follow. It sank into the wall, nicking Kaumuri's ear.

She stood frozen, the ice gone from her eyes.

I stalked over to her, my fists clenched at my sides. "That was a warning." Gripping my blade, I ripped it savagely out of the wall, grasping it tightly. I stalked out of room, not looking back.

**FIVE AND, LIKE, A HALF MONTHS LATER**

Connor wasn't home at all, always on his assassin missions and whatnot. Because I had the best social life ever, the pillow carrying his scent became my new best friend.

Kaumuri, on the other hand, was in the exact opposite situation I was in. She picked up on English pretty fast, although her it was still heavily accented. Every day she'd go out into town with her new best friends or whatever, and come home with her arms overflowing with new clothes for herself. She and her new friends would whisper things behind my back, but I didn't care. After all, I had my pillow, didn't I?

All in all, life without Connor and Achilles around was dull. You can imagine how I felt when the idiot himself walked through the door, as if he had never disappeared.

"Connor!" I threw myself into Connor's arms, and he stumbled back, chuckling softly.

"I take it that you missed my perfection?"

I slapped his chest playfully. "Man-whore."

Connor only laughed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kaumuri lurking around in the kitchen, watching.

Her expression surprised me. It was filled with pain and sadness, deep and raw. Now, it wasn't the spiteful girl's eyes I was looking at, it was my own.

I felt that pain when my family, all I had loved, was taken from me, along with a piece of my soul.

Kaumuri met my gaze, her eyes becoming unreadable. She turned around and stalked off.

My brow furrowed in frustration, my mind furiously trying to work out the puzzle of Kaumuri. I didn't notice Connor picking me up until he threw me over his shoulder, sprinting towards the stairs. I laughed, surprised, all thoughts of Kaumuri's puzzle momentarily thrown away.

I pounded Connor's back, laughing wildly as he sprinted up the stairs, hearing them groan in protest. Connor laughed too, the vibration rumbling through his chest and me.

Connor pushed the door to his room open, slamming it shut behind him. He threw me onto the bed, and promptly sat on me, forcing air out of my lungs. "Nice to see you too, Connor." I wheezed. Connor was heavy. "I shall always remember you for your beautiful romantic gestures."

Connor chuckled, rolling off me. He lay next to me, studying the ceiling quietly.

His hood was off, revealing his chiseled face and god-like looks. His warm brown eyes held so much information, so many stories I didn't know. _I bet Kaumuri does._ I thought bitterly. Connor lay there, silently, not saying a word. Finally, he opened his mouth. "My mother died because of me, Sarah."

My eyes opened in shock. "What?!"

Connor looked at me, his brown eyes vulnerable. His eyes were never vulnerable; they always had a guard up, even around me. I realized what Connor was doing. He was revealing him; all of him.

I leaned over him and kissed him slowly, feeling his eyes flutter closed. His arms shook slightly as they traveled up and down my waist, but they stopped, and his arms tightened around my waist, hold me firmly. I buried my face in the crook of his neck, the final piece in out puzzle.

"Tell me more." I murmured softly against his neck.

Connor rolled over, so we were both staring up at the ceiling again. His arms trembled, something that never happened. "I was playing hide and seek with my friends…"

* * *

_Connor smiled at his friends as they ran into the woods, eager to begin their games._

_Connor's brow furrowed. "What will we play?" He asked, to no one in particular._

_"Let's play hide and seek!" One called, as he bent towards the ground to pick up some fallen twigs. He held them out, showing everyone in the group. "Draw."_

_Each child chose a twig, looking around to see who had chosen the shortest._

_Connor was last to draw, as he looked in dismay at his undoubtedly short twig._

_Connor's friend laughed at Connor's expression. "You're it!"_

_Connor glanced up to glare at his friend, but he was already gone, the sound of his laughter ringing through the trees._

_Connor sighed. There was no need to give his friends extra time to hide. He leaned his head against the tree and began to count. "One, two, three, four… one-hundred!" _

_Slowly he turned, his eyes searching for the telltale clue of a carelessly snapped twig, or a footprint in the fallen leaves. Crouching, he searched, until his eyes fell on a crushed stick, not far away. This wasn't just a game to Connor, this was training for when he was older, and the skills would come into great use in the near future for him._

_A smile tickled across his lips as he followed the track made by his friend. It _has to be Kanen'tó:kon,_ he thought, smiling. _Only he has the feet that seem to be made of iron.

_Connor wasn't wrong. He found Kanen'tó:kon crouching in a bush._

_"You're too good, at this Connor!" He said, smiling._

_Connor beamed with pride. Within minutes, he had tracked down the second, third, and the fourth. _

_They ran back to the tree, laughing all the way._

_"Let's play again!" The same boy suggested, as this was his favorite game._

_He held out the twigs again, and to Connor's relief, it was not he who drew the shortest stick. _

_"You're turn!" Connor exclaimed happily as he turned and sprinted through the woods. Connor smiled to himself. He was good at hiding and he knew it. _

_By now, his friend's voice had faded away, and Connor slunk behind a tree. A good half hour passed, and Connor sat at the base of the tree, his eyes closing. He liked being alone. It was peaceful. _

_A flash of crimson flashed in Connor's vision, and Connor realized that he was in fact, not alone. _

_All the sleepiness was ripped out of him as he was jerked to his feet. _

_Connor's eyes widened at the sight of the bad end of a rifle thrust into his face._

_"What have we here?" The man smiled coldly, his voice dripping with venom. He spoke in the language of the outsiders. Connor's mother had taught him the language, making him learn to speak it fluently. Connor never knew why, but he was smart enough to know not to say no to his mother._

_Connor jumped up and started to run the opposite direction. He knew he could outrun these white faced people, but he had enough common sense knocked into his brain to tell him that he could not out run the rifle. He closed his eyes, waiting for the sound of the bullet being fired, but he never did._

_One of the men dressed in red stuck his foot out, and Connor tripped over it, landing face first in the dirt. He lay there, afraid to move, trying desperately to form another escape plan. _

_The man flipped Connor over to his back, as one might flip a cockroach back onto its feet before killing it. He tilted his head. "You look…" He looked up, searching for the word. "__**Familiar.**__" There was a hint of kindness in his voice, but that didn't matter to Connor. "Where have I seen you before?"_

_Connor had heard enough about the men cloaked in red. The murders, the raids, the attacks, the kidnappings. He knew that these men were anything but kind._

_The man's steely blue eyes bore into his, unwavering._

_Connor hated this man. He lathered up his saliva and spit in the man's face, feeling momentarily proud._

_The man laughed a cold, hard laugh. He grinned maliciously, dabbing the saliva the child had spit. "Well that wasn't very nice…" Smiling still, he grabbed Connor by the wrist, and began to drag him along the dirt._

_Connor flailed wildly. "Let me go!"_

_"Listen to that, he knows English!" One of the other men hooted._

_The man dragging Connor smirked. "Smart for a savage," He struggled to pin the child, but because the child wriggled and refused, he gave up, and instead grabbed the child by his neck and pushed him up against a tree. Connor's fingers twitched, and he tried not to breathe in too much, his attention focused on the vise-like grip around his throat. "Spirited too!" The man grunted as he forced Connor to the ground._

_Connor stopped struggling, realizing it was no use._

_"We have… __**questions**__ for your elders. Only tell us where your village is, boy, and we'll let you go."_

_A man looked at Connor, pity in his eyes. Connor hated him as well. "Best do what he asks, child."_

_Connor couldn't answer. He remained focused on the ever tightening grip on his neck, struggling to swallow without hurting himself._

_The man strangling him leaned forward, his lips curling back over his yellowing teeth. "I could snap your neck, you know." His lips twisted into a cruel smirk. "A little more pressure," He said, smiling, "Pop! The weak little flame of your life, extinguished." He growled, snarling angrily now. "You are nothing." He spit. "A speck of dust. You and all your ilk, living in the dirt like animals, oblivious to the true ways of the world. The wiser among you recognize the shape of the future. They throw themselves at our feet and beg mercy." He looked at Connor, pure hatred and disgust filling his eyes. "But not you it seems. You- you cling desperately to your ways. Too ignorant to know your folly. But I am not unkind," He hissed as he released Connor. Connor fell to the ground, gasping for air. The man continued. "And so I spare you…" He turned, pacing through the leaves. "So that you may carry word to your people. Let them know the sooner we are given what we seek, the sooner you can return to your pathetic, empty, lives. A fair trade, is it not?"_

_Connor pulled himself up, glaring at the man through barely contained rage. "You… what- is your name?"His voice filled with hate, and with far more courage than he should have had at that age. _

_The man leaned forward, his eyes dancing with amusement. He chuckled darkly. "Charles Lee. Why do you ask?"_

_Connor leveled his gaze with Lee, his expression never wavering. "So I can find you."_

_The man laughed, straightening. "I look forward to that day." Turning, he gestured to his men. All but one followed, except for one. The man with pity in his eyes. Raising his musket, he swiped the butt of it and it connected with Connor's temple, and he watched as Connor fell to the ground, unconscious. _

_Connor awoke, his head pounding. _

_What happened in the past hour flew through his mind, in a kaleidoscope of memories. He jumped to his feet, ignoring the persistent pounding of pain in his head. _

_He sprinted to the village, crying out when he saw it in flames. Swallowing, he rushed into the flames, his feelings numb. _

_People blurred around him, calling his name, reaching out for him, trying to stop him. None of them were successful. _

_Connor tripped over the dead body of Kaumuri's mother. He shook his head, his eyes filling with tears._

_"Ista! Ista! Istaaa!" Connor cried desperately. "Where is ista?" No one answered._

_"Ratonhnhaké:ton?" Ziio's voice called to her son._

_Connor ran towards the voice, his eyes burning, and his lungs filling with poison. "Ista!" He cried. His eyes landed on his mother, her face covered in blood. She was trapped under several wooden planks. Connor rushed towards them, determined to save his mother._

_Ziio shook her head. "Stop, Ratonhnhaké:ton. It is no use."_

_He shook his head fiercely, refusing to believe her._

_"Ratonhnhaké:ton," Kiio looked at him, her expression sad. "No, my son. You must leave. Now."_

_Connor didn't listen, and he continued to struggle. "Not without you!" _

_Ziio shook her head. "It is too late for that."Her hand slipped from under one of the fallen planks, grasping Connor's smaller one. Blood smeared across her face, her eyes wide and pleading. "You must be strong, Ratonhnhaké:ton. You must be brave."_

_Connor shook his head. "Stop it. Stop it!"_

_Ziio looked at her son, love filling her. "You will think yourself alone, but know that I will be at your side." She smiled slightly, despite the fact that she knew she was facing death. "Always and forever." _

_A man ran up from behind Connor, sweeping him up from the ground. Connor fought, screaming. "NO! STOP! LET ME GO!" He cried, clawing desperately at the man's steely grip. "LET ME SAVE HER!"_

_Connor watched, helplessly, as the entire room collapsed on Ziio, shrouding her in darkness, forever. He was too far away to hear her hoarse "I love you."_

* * *

Sarah's POV

Connor trembled, his fists shaking. "I could have saved her," He whispered hoarsely. "I could've stopped them.

I shook my head, disbelieving. "That's absurd. You would have died, Connor. You would have died."

Connor shook his head angrily. "No! I could have saved her."

I sighed. "Connor, you are not the same person you were that day. All the events in your life, everything that's happened, it all adds up to you. And whether you like it or not, that is also part of you now."

Connor looked at me bitterly. "Then who am I? I'm neither Mohawk, nor English. I am neither Assassin, nor Templar. Tell me, Sarah, who am I?" He looked at me, his expression pained. "Sarah, I've spent my entire life vowing to get rid of the outsiders. I vowed to avenge my mother, avenge me. That day I lost my mother, I lost myself as well. I wanted to kill all those people who caused my pain. I wanted to rid everyone everywhere of the outsiders. But that's rather difficult to do when you yourself are an outsider too."

I leveled my gaze with Connor's. "You are Ratonhnhaké:ton, the hero who brings the light into the darkness, the son of Ziio and Haytham. The son of a Templar, and a native."

Connor met my gaze bitterly. "That's not how _they _see me."

I tilted my head. "Who is _they_?"

"The red coats. They see me as a speck of dirt, a savage."

I kissed Connor lightly on the lips. "Connor, if you really gave a flying fuck about what they thought, would you be here?" I grasped his hand, his warm, calloused fingers brushing against my own.

Connor stared at our clasped fingers, tilting his head slightly.

Slowly, I released his fingers. "I should go." I stood up, and I began to walk away.

Connor's arm shot out, gripping me and throwing me underneath him.

My eyes widened in surprise. "Connor? What-"

* * *

**LEMON BEGINS!**

My question was cut off by Connor's hot lips on mine. They swept over my jaw, my throat. Connor ripped himself off me, his eyes wild. "Sarah- I didn't tell you one thing," He murmured, his lips barely moving. "The day I met you, that was the day I found myself again."

I smiled. "I didn't know who I was until I met you, Connor."

He looked at me, really looked at me, and leaned over me. "I love you." his lips covered mine again, and in the heat of our kiss, our clothes disappeared.

Connor pulled away, breathing fast. He wasn't Connor now. He was the predator, and I was the deer in his sight. Growling, he grabbed my thighs, forcing them apart roughly.

I was slightly surprised. Connor was usually patient, and he was gentle for me. This time, all those rules were thrown out the window. I had to admit, it was nice.

He positioned himself at my entrance, glancing up briefly to meet my gaze. I nodded slightly.

Connor thrust in, and a low, guttural moan flew out of his mouth. My fists tightened in his hair, and my eyes squeezed shut.

I hadn't seen Connor in six entire months. This was better than I had hoped. Connor thrust in impatiently, almost as if he couldn't get close enough to me. I couldn't agree more.

Connor's hand slid down my body as he pounded into me, and a cry slipped through my mouth when his hand came to rest on the little bundle of nerves.

I jerked up into Connor, earning another moan from him. Connor began to thrust harder, his eyes wild.

Connor found that spot deep in me again, and black spots filled my vision.

Connor leaned in, but he didn't break his rhythm. "Do you like that?" He growled in my ear.

I could barely think straight. If I had opened my mouth, I might've sounded like a retarded llama, not that I knew what one sounded like. I managed a nod, and that was apparently enough for Connor.

He continued to pound into me, and he punched the space next to me, his eyes closed. "Scream my name, Sarah. Scream for me."

Connor began to rub my little bundle of nerves, and I was thrown off the edge, screaming for Connor. I gasped as the pleasure rolled in me in waves, the sensation too much for me to handle. My fingernails scratched Connor's muscular back, marking him as mine.

The pleasure faded away, and I became aware of Connor pounding into me again. I had expected him to come with me, but he had held out, determined to make me come a second time. I kissed Connor, our tongues dancing in an erotic battle for dominance.

My hips met Connor's with every thrust, and we made our own rhythm, a beautiful erotic dance.

My hand slithered up Connor's back, and it fastened itself in his hair. I pulled his head to the side, and fastened my mouth on his neck, creating one of those so called love bite. Connor moaned, and it vibrated through my entire body.

My head fell back into the pillows, my back arching impossibly high. I bit my bottom lip fiercely, tasting the metallic tint of blood on my tongue. "C-Connor," I cried. "I- aam going to come!"

Connor only growled in response, pounding harder into me, our skin slapping against each other.

I tightened around Connor, and with three more thrusts, I was gone, my toes curling, and fireworks going off in my mind. "Connor!" His name erupted from my body, and Connor fell off the edge as well, whispering my name into my ear.

Connor collapsed, rolling so I wouldn't be crushed by his weight.

He held me tightly, and I felt safe, and happy. "I'm never going to get tired of that," He finally murmured into my hair. "When I retire from the order, I swear, I'm going to be the first 70 year old who'll be fucking his 68 year old wife in the night."

I became silent at what Connor had just said. Wife?

Connor's smile slid off his face. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, and I forced on a smile. "Nothing. Just… thinking."

Connor shook his head, disbelieving. His hand came to gently cup my face, his eyes searching. After a few seconds, he realized that I wasn't going to tell him, not today. He nodded slowly. "Okay." Slowly, he wrapped his arms around me, enveloping me in his big frame.

I inhaled his musky scent, and the smell of sweat still lingered on him.

Connor rested his chin on top of my head, breathing in softly. "I'm sorry," He finally murmured, breaking or silence.

I looked up at him, surprised. "What?"

Connor laughed a little at my expression, his laugh rumbling through his chest. "I said I'm sorry. For- for not being here with you in the past 6 months."

I shook my head. "Tsk, tsk, Connor. Why must you blame everything on yourself?"

Connor was silent. I shoved him. "Connor," I said quietly. "Connor, you had to do this. You didn't have much of a choice. And, you did it for the good of the people, instead of being selfish and staying here with me." I smiled. "And besides, you don't have to worry about me being lonely. After all, I have my pillow!"

Connor laughed. "What?"

"I have a pillow that smells like you, it does because of the first time you stayed with me."

Connor looked surprised. "You kept that pillow?"

I nodded. "Yeah…"

Connor tightened his grip on me. "And that's why I love you."

I closed my eyes. "You know… Achilles told me that you weren't much of a talker. I find that considerably hard to believe."

Connor nodded. "He wasn't wrong. You're really the only person that I actually talk to." He paused. "Aside from Kaumuri."

I gritted my teeth. _Kaumuri again?! _

"I don't think Revere has realized that I don't like to be touched."

I laughed. "Don't like to be touched, huh? I see."

Connor flicked my ear. "Not like that…"

I grinned, still. "But you obviously got what I meant, so you must have a pretty dirty mind yourself."

Connor rolled his eyes. "I don't let anyone touch me, except for you. I- I don't like physical contact. You, you managed to break that rule the second I met you. I wanted to, uh, brush your hair out of your face."

I chuckled. "That's it?"

"That's all I'm telling you. You're a good girl. You don't know about other stuff yet."

I laughed again. "Yeah, yeah." I fell silent as the moonlight spilled through the room. Connor's face became shadowed, only showing parts of his face. My eyes fell on the curve of his full lips, and he smiled at me.

My hand raised to touch his face, and Connor caught my hand, keeping it there.

Almost hesitantly, he leaned in, his lips brushing mine, barely touching. My eyes fluttered closed, and I let Connor take control.

Connor pulled away softly, smiling. "Good night, Sarah."

Breathless, I searched my unresponding mind for an answer. Before I could answer, Connor fell asleep.

I sighed, my answer finally coming to mind. "I love our conversations, Connor." And in the dim lighting of the moon, I thought I saw Connor smile.


	9. Darkness

Sarah's POV

I followed Connor and Kanen'tó:kon outside, trailing behind quite some bit.

They conversed quietly, basically ignoring me. Kanen'tó:kon gestured angrily at me, and I began to wonder what they were talking about. Connor's eyes darkened, and he replied, acid dripping in his tone. Kanen'tó:kon stood, his arms crossed. It was quite impressive, as Connor towered over him by a good half foot or so.

Connor was stubborn. He glared back, his dark eyes flashing. Finally, Kanen'tó:kon gave up, shaking his head. Connor gritted his teeth, his jaw twitching. They both continued walking forward, neither looking at me.

Fine. That was absolutely fine. Boys. I blew my hair out of my face, glaring at the back of both of their heads.

"Wait!"

All three of us turned, and to my great disgust, Kaumuri ran to us, her hair flying behind her wildly.

Kaumuri ignored me, but she seemed incredibly happy to see the guys. Kanen'tó:kon's face brightened. "Kaumuri!"

She shot a blinding smile at him, and an invisible weight seemed to have been lifted from his shoulders. I realized, with a jolt, that Kanen'tó:kon loved Kaumuri the same way I loved Connor.

The smile faded from his face when she hugged Connor. Kanen'tó:kon also knew that she did not feel the same way. He looked away, almost as if the sight hurt him. In a way, it probably did.

Connor stiffened. Although his face was shrouded by his hood, I could tell he didn't like the physical contact. Gently, he lifted his hand and pushed Kaumuri away.

A torrent of emotions flooded Kaumuri's face, but she hid it with yet another smile. "May I come with you?"

My mouth opened to answer with a rather snarky comment, but I was cut off by Kanen'tó:kon. "Of course," He said, his eyes challenging, daring us to oppose him. "Yes, come along."

Connor clenched his teeth, but he said nothing. Instead, he stopped, looking back over his shoulder at me.

I jogged to catch up. I shot a smile at him, but I didn't receive one in return. Slowly, my smile faded away, and we walked in silence, watching Kanen'tó:kon and Kaumuri laugh and talk.

I tripped over a stump, silently cursing the damn random stumps. Kaumuri, on the other hand, drifted ahead, graceful as ever. I grit my teeth, shaking my head as I tripped over my feet again. _Some assassin_, I thought, bitterly.

Finally, Kanen'tó:kon came to a stop at what seemed to be the edge of a cliff. He pointed at some white shapes in the distance. "That is Johnson hall. It is just across the river. The water is well guarded, Ratonhnhaké:ton."

Connor nodded, holding his hand out, pushing Kanen'tó:kon back. "Wait for me here."

Kanen'tó:kon shrugged, and then sat down on the rock.

Kaumuri didn't move, unsure of what to do. "I want to-"

Connor whirled around, suddenly, surprising her. "No. You will stay here. I don't want you getting hurt."

Connor glanced at me, his expression softening. He strode over, placing his fingers gently under my chin when he reached me. He lifted my head. Smiling slightly, he leaned over me, his hood shadowing both of our faces. His lips covered mine, and my hands fisted themselves in his robes, holding me steady when my legs threatened to give out.

Connor released me after what seemed like eons, smirking. Bastard. "You will stay too."

I shook my head. "Nope," I let the 'P' pop, tilting my head. "I'm coming."

Connor leveled his gaze with mine, and after a few seconds of a mental argument between us, he realized I wasn't giving in. He threw his hands up in the air. "Fine." He turned around and began to walk, muttering something about stubborn brats under his breath. I chose to ignore him.

We both ran towards what seemed to be the edge of the cliff. It was not, in fact, a cliff, but a rather steep slope. I glanced at Connor, a smile curving my lips. "Race you."

Connor chuckled. "Prepare to lose."

I shook my head, and I ran at the nearest tree, jumping to grab a hold of the nearest branch. Using my momentum, I swung off, flipping in the air. Landing in a crouch, I continued, the wind ripping through my hair. I jumped, landing on my side as I slid down the rest of the hill, grabbing the trunk of a tree near the bank of the river. I swung around the trunk of the tree, and I let go, and carrying me a few feet away from the tree. I landed on my feet, and I searched around, looking for Connor. He was nowhere in sight.

A rumbling laugh came from above me, and I looked up, just in time to see Connor crash on top of me from above.

We rolled a few feet closer to the river, and Connor's hand shot out, steadying both of us. I ended up on top, straddling Connor. A blush crept up my face, and I looked away.

Connor smirked, and he sat up, propped up on his elbows. "I win." He whispered, his voice husky.

I rolled my eyes, and I got off of him, brushing my robes off. "How are we going to cross the river?"

Connor rolled to his feet. "We swim." Without thought, he ran and dived into the water.

I swallowed a silent scream. "Connor!"

Connor's head popped above the water, and he looked at me, his expression amused. "Scared?" He leered.

I shook my head and dove into the water. The water soaked through my clothes, and my weapons weighed me down. I was a fairly good swimmer, but I was not used to the extra weight. My arms moved, and my head popped above the water, my lungs filling with air. I continued to kick and move my arms, and within seconds, I reached the other side of the river.

Grumbling, I pulled myself, only to be greeted by a slightly annoyed Connor.

"You're so slow." He grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. I rolled my eyes and pushed past him.

My head tilted back, and I looked at the cliff face. "Great." I muttered. Sighing, I ran towards the cliff face, looking behind me for Connor. When I didn't see him, his voice called down to me from above. "Hurry up!"

I clenched my jaw and began to scale the cliff face, sweat popping up on my forehead. After a few minutes, I reached the top, dangling hundreds of feet above ground. I shivered involuntarily, wondering what would happen with just a slip of my fingers.

Connor's head turned to look at me. His finger rose to his lips, and he pointed upwards.

Almost unconsciously, my head tilted up, and I saw the red coat on guard. Growling, I hoisted myself up, and before he could cry out to his cronies, my hidden blade sliced across his throat. He choked, blood bubbling up from his wound, spilling in my hands. Disgusted, I tossed him over the cliff.

Connor looked at me, his expression unreadable. He looked down at the man's falling body, and after a few seconds, he looked back at me. After what seemed like eons, he spoke. "He bounced. Twice."

I laughed, despite the situation. "That's what you care about?"

Connor smiled, and then motioned for me to be quiet. He began to edge to the left, moving quite fast.

I followed, telling myself not to look down. Connor pulled himself up, motioning for me to follow.

Chewing on the inside of my cheek, I pulled myself up as well. Together, we dove into the bush, watching as one of the guards stalked past us. Connor's hidden blade slipped out, and he crept up behind the redcoat, stabbing him in the back and throwing him off the cliff in the same motion.

Connor and I slipped up behind me, his mouth set in a grim line. Although he pretended it didn't bother him, he and I were human, and we both felt a crushing guilt whenever we took a life, though we both hid it well.

I hugged him wordlessly, and after a moment of surprise, Connor hugged me back.

Connor released me, his expression reluctant. "Come on."

Within a few seconds of running, the Johnson Hall came into view. Johnson was there himself, saying something to the Iroquois.

Connor shot me a look, concern evident in his eyes. I nodded at him, and together, we ran towards Johnson.

Soon, the words he was saying came into earshot.

"Peace! Peace!" He cried, as he paced back and forth in front of the circle. "Have I not always been an advocate? Have I not always sought to protect you from harm?" He spread his arms out wide, as if welcoming whatever was to be brought down upon him.

The voice of an elder interrupted his air of importance. "If you wish to protect us," He countered, "Then give us arms. Muskets and horses that we might defend ourselves!"

Johnson shook his head, acting as if he were explaining something to a child. "War is not the answer." He said, his voice heavy with forced pain.

The elder stood up, angry. "We remember Stanwix!" His voice rising. "We remember you moved the borders!" he strode over to Johnson, meeting his gaze. Johnson crossed his arms, and tilted his head, his conceited air of importance getting the best of him. The elder continued on. "Even today your men dig up the land- showing no regard for those who live upon it. Your words are honeyed, but false. We are not here to negotiate. Nor are we here to sell. We are here to tell you and yours to leave these lands." He finished, poison dripping from his words.

Johnson nodded. "So be it. I offered you an olive branch, and you knocked it out of my hands." He gestured to his men, and stepped back when they stepped forward, muskets raised. "Perhaps you'll respond better to the sword." A cruel smirk settle across his face as the elder stepped back.

Another Iroquois rose to his feet. "Are you threatening us?"

Johnson looked up, and then nodded. "Yes."

Connor tensed besides me, his lips lifted over his teeth. "He's killing them," He growled, lowly and menacingly.

I rolled my eyes. "No, he's giving them butterfly pancakes! Yes, he's killing them, or at least he's going to!" I began to run for the building. "C'mon!"

Connor sprinted after me, his jaw clenched. I slid up the ladder, looking down at Johnson and his cronies.

Connor appeared next to me, growling. "I take Johnson. You take care of his- helpers."

I nodded. "On three?"

Connor nodded. "It'd better be a fast three."

"One, two, three!"

Connor and I leapt off the building. I landed on two of the redcoats, my hidden blade slicing through the thin material of their coats, and sinking into their backs. Their eyes rolled into the backs of their heads, and I pulled my blades out with a sickening _squelch_. The two crumpled, blood dribbling out of their mouths. I turned away.

Three men ran towards me, their muskets drawn. I leapt at the nearest one, my leg shooting out to deliver a hopefully painful kick to his abdomen. Fortunately, it was. With a grunt the man fell, and one of my blades left my hand, sinking into his chest.

I spun just as another charged towards me, enraged. I sidestepped him, my arm outstretched, and my machete sliced through him cleanly, ripping him in half. His blood spattered my face and my robes, but I was already numb. I always was. Assassin Sarah felt nothing. She felt no emotions.

I turned, and my eyes fell on the last redcoat. He sank to the floor, his hands clapsed. "Please," He whispered. "Please. I have a child. I have a wife. Please," Tears fell from his eyes. "He- he's only six. He needs his father."

Something twisted inside of me when I looked at this pitiful man. Try as I might, I couldn't bring myself to kill him. Sighing, I closed my eyes as my fist connected with his temple. I didn't kill him, no, I was too weak for that, but he would have one hell of a headache when he woke up. He crumpled at my feet, and I caught him before his head hit the floor. Swallowing, I set him down and walked away.

I turned to Connor, wondering how he was doing.

Johnson wasn't dead yet, but he was close to.

Connor stood over him, his lips set in a hard, hard line.

"Ah no," Johnson rasped, blood bubbling up from his fatal wound. "What have you done?"

Connor looked at him, disgust evident in his eyes. "Ensured an end to your schemes. You sought to claim these lands for the Templars…"

Johnson's face paled as he floated closer and closer to the doors of death. "Aye," He admitted. "That we might PROTECT them! Do you think that good King George lies awake at night, hoping that no harm comes to his native subjects? Or that the people of the city care one wit about them?" Johnson's voice rose, and he chuckled darkly. "Oh sure, the colonists are happy to trade when they need food, or shelter, or extra padding for their armies. But when the walls of the city constrict- when there's crops that need soil- when there's… when there's no more enemy to fight- we'll see how kind the people are then."

Connor knelt over him, his expression cold. "The colonists have no quarrel with the Iroquois." He stated, his voice airy.

"Not yet," Johnson replied with difficulty. "But they will. 'Tis the way of the world. In time, they'll turn. I… I could've stopped it. I could've saved you all…"

Connor's lips curled back, fury in his eyes. "You speak of salvation," He spit, his words acidic, "But you were killing them."

Johnson struggled to lift his head to meet Connor's gaze. "Aye! Because they would not listen! And so, it seems, neither will you." His head fell back, and his eyes fluttered closed. With one last rasping breath, he died.

Connor and I should've felt happy, a burden lifted from our shoulders. But we did not.

Connor glared down at Johnson. "May the faceless one grant you the peace you seek…" he murmured in Mohawk.

He turned towards me, weary. "We must go. There are more of them."

I sighed. "Yay!" I muttered with fake enthusiasm.

We began to sprint, the angry voices of the British trailing behind us. I was faster than Connor, what with my slight build and lighter weapons. I turned, my eyes widening when I saw the knife hurtling towards Connor. Without thinking, I dove in front of the blade, pain erupting through my body where the blade sank in.

My hands flew to my chest, and warm blood spurted through my fingers. _Lucky shot. _I thought, as black dots swam in my vision.

Connor leaned over me, his eyes wide. "Why would you do that?"

I coughed, and more dots clouded my vision. Connor began to double, and triple… Connor shook his head as I looked at him, delirious. "Stay with me, Sarah! Stay with me!"

I laughed. "C-Connor, there are four of you…"

Connor cradled me in his arms, hugging me to his chest. He continued to run, and finally, the calls of the British faded away.

"NO, no, no!" Connor shook his head frantically.

"Connor," I sputtered, blood dribbling out of the corner of my mouth. "Tell me you love me."

"I love you, Sarah. You are fine. You'll be fine. I promise."

I shook my head, chuckling softly. _Silly, silly, Connor. _"Now kiss me one last time."

Connor shook his head. "Stop it. This will not be the last time I kiss you. You're going to be okay." But he dipped his head down to me anyway, and he kissed away my pain, as I faded into the darkness.

* * *

I know I'm not the best writer. I know my story is fast paced, and I miss details. I'm sorry. Please bear with me.

Thank you for reading my story, and if you have any ideas or suggestions, feel free to PM me.


	10. Awakening

Connor's POV

Warm blood spilled through my fingers, and Sarah fell limp in my arms, her eyes closing.

She wouldn't die. I wouldn't allow her to. I ran faster, leaping onto the rocks in the river. I needed to get Sarah to safety.

I sprinted up the slope, only to be greeted by Kanen'tó:kon and Kaumudi's stunned expressions.

"What happened?" Kaumudi's eyes were wide and fearful. I ignored her and kept on running. Kanen'tó:kon, on the other hand, understood. He tore off after me, his eyes wide. He did not say anything. After a few moments of stunned silence, Kaumudi ran after us as well, her expression conflicted.

Sarah's life slipped through my fingers with every step I took. She was pale, too pale. Her lips were white, but she looked peaceful, happy. I would never understand Sarah's mind.

Blood continued to spill, leaving a path of blood in my wake. I swallowed, trying not to think of whose blood it was.

The trees flew by me, but I noticed nothing.

The Davenport homestead was suddenly too far away. Sarah lay limp in my arms, weightless.

I broke through the trees and ignored the surprised screams of the villagers. Some tried to run after me, but they could not keep up.

The Davenport Homestead loomed closer, and I tripped up the steps as I pushed my way in.

Achilles greeted me with silence, and he remained expressionless. He ripped Sarah from my arms, and gently set her down. "What happened." It wasn't a question. He wasn't inviting me to answer. It was a statement, and he wasn't going to accept silence.

I swallowed, my throat dry. "Sarah tried to save my life. She took a knife for me." Much to my dismay, my voice cracked. I was weak. I hadn't been able to stop her, to save her.

Achilles nodded, as if he weren't surprised. "I see." I doubted he did.

Kanen'tó:kon and Kaumudi hovered by the doorframe, silent. They were most likely eavesdropping, and Kaumudi looked… remorseful.

After about half an hour, Kanen'tó:kon couldn't seem to take it anymore. "I'm sorry, Connor. I must go now. I hope Sarah will be alright." He sent me a polite nod, and turned to leave. Kaumudi didn't move. She stood by the doorframe still, her expression seemingly pained.

After what seemed like eons of silence, Achilles stood. "Sarah," He paused, his eyes squeezed shut. I knew what was coming. I was already shattered to pieces. I had been since my mother was murdered. What difference should this make? Although I tried and tried to lie to myself, I knew it wasn't working. I would finally fall into that dark hole I had been running from my entire life. I swallowed, bracing myself for the final blow. "Sarah has incredibly slim chances of survival. She may have only hours." Achilles knuckles were white. "Spend those hours wisely." He pushed passed me, his eyes glistening, and his barrier of strength broken.

Unconsciously, I stumbled over to Sarah. "No…" The word slipped from my lips in a harsh whisper. "Not Sarah…" I sank to the ground, numb. Gently, I lifted Sarah into my arms. I didn't feel anything. I was falling, falling into the void. I was broken, finally. Every hit I took, every ounce of suffering and pain I went through, it all just faded away. It didn't matter anymore.

Sarah's brown hair spilled down into my fingers. I wanted to cry. I wanted to finally show that emotion that had been shoved so deeply inside of me that I thought I'd never be able to retrieve it.

To love was to destroy. I was destroyed. It had begun when I had lost my mother. When I lost her, I lost me. I was broken inside, so broken. Sarah thought she knew me, but she didn't know _me_. She didn't know Connor Kenway. She knew the shell of a person who carried his face.

I realized that as I held Sarah, unfeeling. Somehow… somehow this shell managed to love. And to love was to destroy.

I became an assassin, took this dirty job of murder, because no one else would. I had lost everything. I monster like me didn't deserve anything better. I didn't have anything to lose, or so I had thought.

I had many things to lose. When I met Sarah, unbeknownst to me, she became one of my things to lose. When I lost her, I lost me, all over again.

The sound of footsteps snapped me awake.

Kaumudi's sweet scent of lilies enveloped me. "You know," Kaumudi smiled a sad smile, a smile that I knew well. It didn't show much on the surface, but underneath, it held dark secrets. I could only imagine what Kaumudi was hiding. "It is said that people can hear you when they- when they are in a coma." Kaumudi's fingers twitched nervously at her sides. "Sarah can hear you."

I remained silent.

With a sigh, Kaumudi straightened and walked out. The door closed gently behind me.

Burying my face in Sarah's hair, my walls finally collapsed. The box filled with darkness, pain, and emotion finally couldn't hold together any longer. Words spilled out of my mouth, and with each word, I gained a little bit of my soul back. With each word, the burden weighing me down lessened, and I felt… lighter, purer, if that's possible. The emotions flew out of me, and I did nothing to stop them. I did nothing to hold back the secrets so well hidden that even_ I_ had lost them.

An hour flew by, and my story ended. I was returned back to reality, back to Sarah.

Sarah looked so fragile, so pale. She was a fallen angel. I studied her face, studied her high cheekbones, studied her full lips, studied her dark hair, and studied her long eyelashes. I saw Sarah in a new light. I saw Sarah as the angel she really was.

Trembling, I lowered my face down to hers, the shadow of my hood darkening her features. My eyes closed, and I allowed my mouth to cover Sarah's. I was a selfish, selfish person. I pulled away, reluctant. "Sarah, you were my key. You were the key to finding Connor Kenway, and I realized that far too late." I swallowed, my throat suddenly dry. "I love you." I meant it. Before, when I had said I loved Sarah, there was a wall, a glass wall that I could not break. I could see through it, and I could create the illusion of being with Sarah, though I never really was. Sarah-Sarah managed to break that wall, but I was too much of an idiot and failed to protect her. "I love you, Sarah."

With a gasp, Sarah's eye's fluttered open. I released her, surprised, and she dropped to the ground with a thud.

Sarah's green orbs flashed irritably. "Yeah, it's nice to see you too, Connor." With a groan, she sat up, clutching her head. "And Connor…" Sarah looked at me, warmth filling her features. "I love you too." Sliding over to me, she wrapped her arms around me, burying her face in my chest. After a moment of stunned silence, I hugged her back, trapping her tightly in my embrace.

"I thought you died." I managed to choke out.

Sarah had the nerve to laugh. "Disappointed?"

I nuzzled her cheek affectionately. "Not at all." After a pause, I continued. "So you heard?"

Sarah fell still. "Yes," she whispered, so quietly I almost couldn't hear her. She drew back, and to my surprise, she slapped me right across the face.

I drew back, surprised. Very slowly, my hand reached up to rub my cheek.

"That was for saying that you are a monster." Sarah glared at me. "You blame everything on yourself. You think of yourself as nothing. Although you don't realize it, you believed Lee when he knocked you down, just for different reasons."

I didn't say anything. What kind of black magic was this? How did Sarah know?

Sarah kissed my cheek softly. "Sorry for slapping you."

I smiled, pulling her closer. "It's okay. I'll get you back. And don't worry, I'll be sure to slap you in a different place…" I trailed off, smiling.

Sarah laughed, punching me lightly in the shoulder. "Pervert."

I raised my arms up in the air, grinning. "I didn't say it out loud!" I protested. "In fact, you came up with the idea!" I lowered my voice, and dipped my head closer to Sarah's. "Though I do like the idea."

Sarah rolled her eyes. It was so easy to forget everything around Sarah. I could be myself around her, without meaning to.

Holding her close, the smile faded off of my face. "Never do it again."

Sarah stiffened. "What?"

"Never put your life in front of mine again."

Sarah clenched her teeth. "You would've done the same thing for me."

I shook my head. "That's different."

Sarah wriggled out of my grasp and jumped to her feet, angry. She winced from the pain, but she did her best to hide it. "How is it different?"

I reached for her, but Sarah knocked my hand away. "How is it different? Am I just not as fucking _powerful _or _masculine _as you?" Her lip curled back in distaste.

I reamined silent for a few seconds. GUlping, I forced the words out, as if they hurt to say. "Because I'm broken, Sarah. Because if I lose you, I'll never find myself again." I swallowed and looked away. "Because I'm selfish."

Sarah's expression softened, and she knelt down next to me, smiling gently. "Okay," She nudged my shoulder, a smile decorating her face again. "And guess what? I love you too."

I smiled and nodded back, pulling Sarah against me.

Sarah giggled against my chset and grasped my hand. With a yank, she pulled me to my feet. She nearly yanked my arms out in the process. Sarah rolled her eyes when she saw my hurt expression. "Oh, and by the way, I won't promise you that I won't take a bullet for you."

I stifled a groan.

Sarah just smiled.

* * *

Sorry for this chapter's ending, I know it sucks. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and follows! I know the chapter is poorly written, I'll work on making up for that in the next chapter. Have a great weekend!


	11. A New Beginning

Kaumudi's POV

I leaned against the doorframe, watching Connor as he held Sarah's unresponding body. Something twisted inside of me, something dark. The feeling I was experiencing was indescribable. I was cold, goose bumps prickling at the nape of my neck, despite the warm weather.

It hurt, unbelievably so, to see Connor in pain. I was dipped into a pot of acid, burning in agony and yet not able to do anything.

Connor didn't move. He didn't even appear to be breathing. He stared at the nearly lifeless Sarah in his arms, and although he was alive, he seemed just as lifeless as her.

Kanen'tó:kon had left about a minute ago, and I was here alone, watching the man I loved shatter his heart again and again. I couldn't take it. It was ripping me apart, piece by piece.

Tears threatened to spill from my eyes, but I forced them back, angry. I didn't have any right to cry. I wasn't on the brink of death or close to losing my very being. Why was I crying? _Because you love him, and you know he'll never love you back. You'll be condemned to watch him love another, and you will never be able to gather up enough courage to let him know how you feel. _

I ignored the voice.

As I watched Connor, I realized one thing. As long as he was happy, I would be happy as well. And if that meant he had to be happy with another, I would be more than willing to let that happen. After all, if you loved someone, you let them go, right?

I tried to smile. Right. If I did let Connor be happy with Sarah, if I let him go, it would help both of us.

I kept on watching silently, my heart slowly falling to pieces. I didn't have the ability to love again anyway. Why waste it on someone that would never feel the same?

I shook my head. No. I would not give up. He belonged to me, I knew it. But I was wrong, I knew it deep inside, there was no denying it. I was wrong. I stood emotionless, as my heart was ripped shreds and it simply ceased to be.

Shaking, I forced myself to walk up to Connor. "You know," My voice trembled slightly, and I tried to smile reassuringly. It was a dark smile, a smile of many secrets, none of which I would be able to tell Connor. "It is said that people can hear you when they- when they are in a coma." My fingers twitched nervously at my sides, and with difficulty, I forced them still. "Sarah can hear you."

Connor ignored me.

As quietly as I could, I drew a rather shaky breath in, and stepped back.

My eyes prickled, and tears threatened to spill. Tripping over my feet, I stumbled out the door, closing it softly behind me.

I finally allowed my tears to come, and I ran out the front door into the sun as they slid down my face.

A sob escaped my chest, and I sank to the ground as more came. I wrapped my arms around my knees, drawing them closer to my chest. I was broken. So, so broken. What was the point of life if I couldn't have Connor? More tears slipped free, and I buried my head in my knees. Dry sobs racked my body, making me tremble uncontrollably.

Suddenly, a hand rested on my shoulder, a comforting hand. Connor? Did he come to me? Slowly, I picked my head up. It wasn't Connor, but Kanen'tó:kon.

Kanen'tó:kon sat down next to me wordlessly, and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to his chest. He rocked me back and forth silently, and soon, my sniffles and sobs died out. Even though I had stopped crying, I decided to stay in this position. I felt safe.

Kanen'tó:kon was surprisingly muscular, and the muscles in his arms coiled and tensed when he put his arms around me.

Kanen'tó:kon rubbed my back gently, and he smiled softly against the top of my head. Very slowly, he pulled away. "What troubles you, Kaumudi?" His eyes were filled with kindness, concern, and something else that I couldn't grasp onto.

I swallowed, trying to force the words out of my mouth. Kanen'tó:kon had shown me nothing but kindness. He was my best friend, so why couldn't I confide in him? Squeezing my eyes closed, I drew a deep, shaky breath in, and like a key twisting in a lock, my secrets spilled.

"I love Connor, Kanen'tó:kon, even though I know I'll never have him. I-I just feel broken, like I was shattered, and I'll never be fixed." Surprisingly, a heavy burden weighing me down seemed to have lifted. I somehow felt lighter, more graceful, if that makes any sense.

Kanen'tó:kon's expression was unreadable, his eyes dark. "I know."

I shook my head fiercely. "You can't possibly know what it feels like to love someone, but know that you can never have them."

Kanen'tó:kon leaned closer, and for the first time, I noticed his good looks. I had never looked at him that way before, but he was quite good looking. He had long, long eyelashes that cast spidery shadows over his high delicate cheekbones. "Trust me," He said again, his breath warm against my face. "I know."

Kanen'tó:kon hand reached up to brush back a lock of hair that had fallen into my face. I sat, frozen, unable to comprehend what he was doing. "You're beautiful," He breathed softly, "And don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Kanen'tó:kon eyes searched my own, and I felt compelled to look away. "Connor doesn't know what he's missing." With that, he leaned in, and his lips hovered over mine, almost touching. The strange thing was, I did nothing to stop him.

The sound of Connor's laughter jerked me back to full attention, and I leapt to my feet. "Connor?" I ran back into the house, forgetting the shattered and hurt look on Kanen'tó:kon's face when I pulled away.

Very quietly, I opened the door, only to find Connor laughing as he cradled Sarah, the love and affection evident in his eyes. It hurt to see.

I swallowed, and then gently closed the door, letting them have their peace.

I stepped back down the stairs, feeling hollow. _I _should've been there, in Connor's arms. _I _should've been the one he was laughing with. I furiously bit back my tears as my thoughts continued to attack me. _I _should've been the one he loved.

Kanen'tó:kon was still standing where I had left him, but he looked different. His expression had hardened, his posture more stiff.

Slowly, I made my way over to him, careful not to make sudden movements. I felt as if I were approaching deer or a rabbit. "Kanen'tó:kon," I began, but I was abruptly cut off by Kanen'tó:kon.

Kanen'tó:kon wave his hand dismissively, careful to keep a small distance away from me. "No, no. I understand. Don't worry." He swallowed roughly, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down erratically.

I knew he was lying. I stepped forward, letting my hand rest on his shoulder. Kanen'tó:kon brushed my hand off roughly.

I stepped away, careful to keep the hurt off my face. I had hurt Kanen'tó:kon, and now, he must dislike me as well. "I-I'm sorry." I mumbled, even though I knew it would be no use.

Kanen'tó:kon shook his head. "Did you not hear me before?" Acid dripped in his tone. "I said I was fine." He looked away. "How is Sarah?"

"She's awake. I didn't think it was possible, but she is alive and well."

Kanen'tó:kon nodded. "She is strong." He didn't say anything after that. We stood there in silence, unsure of what to do.

Suddenly, Kanen'tó:kon lunged at me, pressing my back up against the cold surface of the brick manor's wall, his hands pressed up against it, next to my head.

"K-Kanen'tó:kon-?" My voice was cut off by Kanen'tó:kon's sudden, hot lips on mine. He kissed me with force, and surprising myself, I did nothing to stop him. Fireworks exploded in my mind, and sparks seemed to fly. I had never felt anything like this before.

I molded myself into him, my body responding to his touch. Gradually, Kanen'tó:kon began to kiss me more gently, carefully.

I had never experienced anything like this before, and I never would have thought that I would do it with Kanen'tó:kon. But- but, as wrong as it seemed, it felt so good, and I loved every moment of it. I allowed my hands to travel up his back, my fingers tracing the taut muscles in his back, and coming to a stop when they fisted themselves into his hair.

Kanen'tó:kon's hands traveled down to my thighs, pressing them against the wall, making sure I would not fall.

I moaned softly against his mouth, and he bit my bottom lip in response. _Yes, yes, Kanen'tó:kon, make me forget, make me forget Connor. _I tugged gently at Kanen'tó:kon's hair, causing him to moan into my mouth. His hand released my thigh and slapped the place next to my head, as if he suddenly could not get enough support.

I wanted to continue, but Kanen'tó:kon was my best friend. I could not do this to him; I could not use him like this. I told myself that this was wrong. Kanen'tó:kon was my best friend, nothing more… right?

Kanen'tó:kon noticed that I had stopped participating, and he pulled away from me, his eyes wild. His chest rose up and down in short aroused breaths, and I realized how close we had come to doing… _that_.

He stepped back away from me, but his fingers traveled up to my face, caressing my cheek gently. "I have wanted to do that for years."

I stiffened. _What?_ _He had wanted to do that for _years_? _ I gently removed his fingers, and watched as his hand fell back to his side.

He swallowed. "You-you," He breathed softly. "Why did you kiss me?" He stepped back, away from me. I could tell, from his expression, that he already knew the answer. He shook his head wildly, and without a word, he turned and ran into the woods without looking back.

"Kanen'tó:kon." My voice filled the empty, empty air. He was gone.

Unconsciously, my hand reached up to where Kanen'tó:kon had touched it, with the gentleness of an angel. My lips were still swollen from the kiss, and I felt naked, weak, and vulnerable. Sliding to the ground, I buried my head in my hands.

I had felt something when I kissed Kanen'tó:kon, I know I had. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. I had felt like I was floating, with fireworks bursting in my mind. But Kanen'tó:kon was my best friend. I had never felt anything towards him. Ever.

He probably never wanted to see me again. _Did he… did he love me?_ The idea didn't seem to surprise me much. I pulled at my hair, wanting to tug it out, wanting to make myself hurt.

How could I be so stupid? I squeezed my eyes closed, but the image of Kanen'tó:kon's hurt and pain filled expression seemed to be burned onto the back of my eyelids. His warm brown eyes, so similar to Connor's, seemed to be seared into my mind. Kanen'tó:kon's eyes never had that restless, dangerous edge to them like Connor's. They were always soft for me, always welcoming. I suppose that's what drew me towards him that day we met.

I was shook my head roughly. I didn't deserve happy memories. I was such an idiot. I was beyond selfish, wanting Connor all to me. Not only that, but I had made the person that may have cared about me most hate me. "Kanen'tó:kon…" I lifted my head, my eyes filling with weakling tears and the world blurring around me. "I'm so sorry…"

* * *

I realized, a few moments after I was reduced to a blubbering mess, that crying would neither help me nor Kanen'tó:kon. I picked myself up from the ground and sprinted after him.

I stumbled into the longhouse, the smiling faces of many people of my tribe greeting me. I tried to smile back, but it was no use. Nothing would heal me now, except for this.

"Kanen'tó:kon?" I called, ignoring the strange looks that people were beginning to give me. "Kanen'tó:kon, I know you are here!" Tears of anger began prickling at the back of my eyes. "Kanen'tó:kon, come here!"

A large form slipped out from one of the dark shadows dancing in the corner, and after a few seconds, I realized it was Kanen'tó:kon.

Kanen'tó:kon didn't move from where he stood, and greeted me with a hostile glare. "What?" The muscled in his jaw twitched erratically, and he kept a large distance between us.

I swallowed, my throat suddenly incredibly dry. "C-can we talk alone?"

After a few moments of hesitation, Kanen'tó:kon finally nodded. "Fine. It'd better be worth my time."

I swallowed again, trying to ignore the harsh burn of Kanen'tó:kon's tone. I deserved it. I deserved every single bit of pain he inflicted.

The two of us slipped out into the cool, outdoor breeze, and a light wind brushed through my hair. I looked up into the sky, my lips curving slightly at the pretty, dark blue color.

Kanen'tó:kon folded his arms. "Did you bring me outside to drool over the sky?"

I shook my head, drawing me out of my daze. Swallowing, I turned towards him and met his icy gaze. "No. I-I came to do this." Closing my eyes, I pulled Kanen'tó:kon to me, my lips pushing against his.

Kanen'tó:kon froze, his entire body tensing. I didn't care. This was felt right. Everything came to me in flashes. Kanen'tó:kon protecting me from the older children, Kanen'tó:kon smiling at me reassuringly during my first hunt, Kanen'tó:kon looking away when I hugged Connor, Kanen'tó:kon's face falling when I told him how I felt about Connor, Kanen'tó:kon kissing me at the Davenport homestead, and how that had felt.

I felt the same now, and a pleased noise escaped my throat when Kanen'tó:kon's arms snaked around my back, pulling me closer to him. His fingers rose to stroke my cheek, and his chest rose up and down erratically.

Kanen'tó:kon pulled away slowly, his breath coming in short spurts. "You came to do what?" A teasing smile pulled at the corner of his lips, and his arms remained looped around my waist.

I rolled my eyes, smiling slightly.

The smile slipped off of Kanen'tó:kon's lips, and his expression became pained. "What about Connor?" He swallowed and looked away, the muscle in his jaw becoming rigid.

I threw my arms around his neck, pulling him to me and forcing him to look into my eyes. "Screw Connor."

A grin spread across Kanen'tó:kon's lips, and he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

I squealed happily, wriggling like a worm in a desperate attempt to escape. It didn't work, and Kanen'tó:kon laughed at my attempts.

Kanen'tó:kon ran back into the longhouse with me still jerking around in his grasp. He ran around, laughing wildly. I had to laugh as well when I saw the looks we were receiving.

I felt happy for once, all the bitterness and pain erased from my heart. Everything was okay now. I accepted this with a smile, Kanen'tó:kon's laughter carrying me away with who I was and who I was going to be.


	12. Fear

Sarah's POV

Connor's lips traveled up across my throat, gently caressing the dip in the middle, a sweet spot of mine. I shivered involuntarily, earning a pleased noise from Connor. His dark eyes flicked up to meet mine, filled with lust and desire.

"Connor," My fingers began to tremble.

Connor pushed away from me, reluctant. "Mmm?"

I swallowed, trying desperately to rid the lump lodged in my throat. "Why me?"  
Connor's brow furrowed in confusion. "Why- Why you?"

I looked away, but Connor gently turned my face back to him.

"Why did you choose me? You had Kaumudi. She's beautiful. She has bigger boobs, a prettier form, and-and what do you men say again? She has a nicer ass?"

Connor blinked, looking baffled. Under different circumstances, I would've laughed, but nothing could come out of my mouth. "What?"

I rolled my eyes, irritated. "This isn't a difficult concept, Connor. Why did you choose me?"

Connor sat up straight, the blanket falling off his broad back. His eyes darkened, and he pulled me to his chest, rocking me slightly. "You really don't know?"

I shook my head. "No, Connor, I just wanted to make a soap opera dramatic scene for fun."

Connor chuckled, a low rumble through his chest. "I love you because you are Sarah. You are everything I need, everything I could possibly hope for." He smiled against the top of my head. "I love everything about you." His fingers reached up to slip through my hair. "I love your hair," He kissed the tips of my eyelashes, tiny butterfly kisses. "I love your eyes," Connor threaded his fingers together with mine. "I love your-".

I cut him off, kicking him off the bed.

Connor fell to the ground with a thump, and a heavy grunt came from where he fell. Cautiously, I peered over the edge of the bed at him, and I giggled.

Surprisingly, Connor didn't look bothered, not one bit. He propped himself up on his elbows, looking up at me through dark lashes."I love your muscles…" He grinned wildly. "I love your…" He quirked his eyebrow, something I couldn't figure out how to do. "Well, you can figure that one out."

I laughed, rolling off the bed and landing on top of him. "Pervert. Though I suppose I'm not any better. You passed my test."

Connor snaked his arms around my waist, lowering us both back to the ground again. "You know, I'm charmed that my girlfriend finds the need to kick me off of the bed in order to determine if I care for her or not."

I shrugged. "I was always different from the others."

Connor's eyes darkened, again, might I add (I know, I'm irresistible), and he pulled me close, his lips brushing over my ear. "And that's just how I like it." He rolled over, shoving me underneath him. Connor hovered over me, leaning on his elbows. His eyes fluttering closed, he leaned in brushed his lips over mine.

I growled, impatient. My arms wrapped as far as they could around his waist, and I brought him down to me, forcing his lips against mine.

A surprised noise escaped Connor's lips, but he did nothing to stop me. Instead, he rolled over again, so I was on top.

Connor began to murmur words of praise in Mohawk into my lips, his hands traveling up and down my waist. "S-Sarah…"

I didn't let him finish. I wanted to be closer to him, no; I needed to be closer to him. My hands slipped under his shirt, my greedy fingers sliding along his taut stomach. Smirking against Connor's lips, I allowed my fingertips to travel dangerously close to the waistband of his low hanging pants.

Connor moaned against my lips, unable to help himself. "Tease," He growled, releasing his hold on me. I made a sound of protest, but Connor only smiled.

I straddled Connor, grinding up against him. He growled lowly in response, his hand reaching for me. Instead of pulling me closer to him, he ended up slapping my chest as a sharp knock came from the door, shocking us both.

I glared at Connor. "Ow," I muttered pointedly, gesturing at my abused breast.

Connor only slapped the floor in annoyance. "Fuck," He muttered angrily under his breath.

I nodded sadly. "That was what we were about to do before the damn door interrupted us."

Connor rolled his eyes, muttering profanities under his breath. I was quite impressed. He had quite an impressive vocabulary. Wrapping an arm around me, Connor hoisted both of us up and started for the door.

He didn't need to. Kaumudi threw the door open, beaming. She also happened to be grasping Kanen'tó:kon's hand.

Connor noticed this as well. He raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. "Yes?"

Kaumudi continued to grin happily. I wanted to slap it off her face. Nothing against her, I just wanted to hit someone. "Achilles said you completed what you needed to, and that you could relax and enjoy life for a short period of time. Why not celebrate?" Kaumudi turned her head towards Connor. "Our tribe is having a celebration tonight. Why don't you introduce Sarah to them?"

Connor looked at me and shrugged.

I shrugged as well. "I guess so." I didn't really care. It could be a good idea. I would learn more about Connor.

Connor smiled a large, childish smile. "Okay, let's go!" With a cry, he lunged at me, knocking me back against the hard floor.

Screaming, I flailed around as Connor pinned me underneath his body.

Kaumudi only smiled, turning towards Kanen'tó:kon and pulling him to her. He murmured something under his breath, and she giggled quietly, lifting her mouth up to meet his.

Connor watched quietly them as well, and then turned towards me.

I smirked. "Turned on?"

He smiled, a shy, little half smile, but it still made me warm all over. "Not unless you plan on joining them." Connor rolled to his feet, gently lifting me up long with him. His lips brushed over my ear, and his eyelashes fluttered against my temple. I shuddered. "C-Connor…" I trailed off, burying my face in his chest.

Connor chuckled quietly. "I'm amazing."

This time, I didn't tease him back. "And I am a _very _lucky girl."

Connor lifted my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes, his mouth set into a serious line. "Yes, yes you are an incredibly lucky girl." He grinned, his eyes twinkling. I grinned back. "In all seriousness, I am the happiest guy on earth, regardless of luck."

Kanen'tó:kon cleared his throat loudly, and Kaumudi giggled. Angrily, I whipped my head towards them, shooting them a glare. They both ignored me.

Connor sighed, his breath warm against the back of my neck. "Well, I suppose we actually have to leave the house now."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I would think so. Unless you plan on magically making a bunch of elderly Mohawks appear in the room with us, that would be out only choice."

Connor threw me over his shoulder and sprinted for the door, "accidentally" bumping me into a few walls. "Oops," He muttered again and again, trying desperately to hide his smile.

I thrashed around, but I couldn't escape from his grip of steel. Connor laughed when he felt me give up.

I smiled. I loved Connor's laugh. It was deep and melodious, and he made me want more and more, like I couldn't get enough. Gripping his back tightly, I laughed against the cool night air as burst out the door.

Kaumudi yelped loudly in the background, and Kanen'tó:kon laughed. I tilted my head. It was the first the first time I had ever heard Kanen'tó:kon laugh. It suited him, made him seem younger and happier.

Connor sprinted into the woods, and he never stumbled once, despite the dark. I sighed, taking advantage of being slung over Connor's shoulder. I allowed my fingers to trace over the muscles in his back, smirking as a fast breath escaped Connor.

A large glittering shape emerged from the darkness, and we stumbled into a clearing, a wooden barrier blocking us from entering the small village.

Connor gently lowered me down, his hood shading his eyes. His full lips quirked upwards, and he extended a gloved hand. "Ready?"

I nodded, grasping his hand tightly. Connor smiled, a flash of white against the dancing shadows splayed across his face. Pulling me closer, Connor led me inside the brightly village.

My head whirled around, my mouth open with awe. I probably looked rather retarded, but that wasn't anything new. Connor smiled at my expression. "Cool, huh?"

I managed a nod.

Connor stiffened next to me, and I turned towards him.

"Connor?"

Connor remained tense, and his fingers released their hold on my fingers and hovered dangerously close to the handle of his tomahawk.

I followed his gaze, and my sight landed on a slim black clad figure. The man was most certainly not Mohawk, as you could to tell from the way he held himself and the posture he stood in. The man turned, and my heart stopped beating.

A broken gasp escaped my chest, and Connor turned to me, his eyes wild. "You recognize this man?"

Nothing could escape my lips besides my ragged breaths. I began to choke, unable to breathe. No, no. I stumbled forward, my vision clouding. "F-father…"

* * *

Thanks for reading! Rewiews are appreciated. Why is Sarah's father still alive?


	13. Darkness and Euphoria

** LEMON WARNING!**

* * *

Sarah's POV

"Father…?" This couldn't be right. My father was dead, along with my mother. _But mother never said that. _

I tried to ignore the voice. I watched silently as the man stared at me in shock, his mouth forming an unsaid word. _Sarah_. Recognition and an emotion I couldn't place swept across in his eyes, and a slow smile spread across his face. Grinning, he threw his arms open.

My teeth gnashed together, even though I knew it was wrong. I should be happy to see my father, right?

Before I could do anything stupid- which I was bound to do- Connor pushed me behind him, his large frame blocking my view. His hood had been pulled up, shadowing his face once again, and I could only see his jaw set in a stiff, rigid line. Growling lowly, his fingers slid around the handle of his tomahawk, ready to be whipped out in a moment's notice.

Peeking around Connor, I watched as father's grin twisted, his features becoming cruel and cold. "Well, well, what have here, _assassin_?" He spit the word as if it was poison. I turned away, as if the image burned me. Something was horribly wrong. Father wasn't cruel. He did not look at people with such cold, hard disgust.

Connor said nothing, determined to remain his stoic, quiet self. There were cracks in his barrier. Father smirked when his gaze landed on Connor's arms, shaking in an effort to keep himself from killing this-this _stranger_ right here and now.

Swallowing, I pushed my way around Connor. I didn't need his help, and I didn't need his protection. I was fine on my own.

Father's expression smoothed again, becoming the mask of warmth and fatherly concern. Slowly, he lifted his hand as if to touch my face.

I knocked his arm out of the way, not caring if I hurt him or not. "Don't touch me," I hissed in a voice I didn't recognize.

Father dropped his hand, looking hurt. I didn't care. I was angry, of all the feeling I felt now. Father needed to know that. "Why didn't you try and find me? Why didn't you at least _try_? Mother's murder was known all over, but mine wasn't, because I wasn't dead. I was a known _criminal_, father, a _known _criminal. The guards spent more time trying to find me than you did. You could've tried, but you didn't. Why?"

Father ran his hand through his hair- an action I was used to, as I, myself, did it often- and sighed, acting as if he were trying to explain something to a three year old. "I tried to find you, Sarah, don't you think I did? I'm your father, of course I tried. I'm sorry."

My rage spiked, tinting my vision with crimson. I bit my lip fiercely, forcing it down. Shaking my head, I chuckled darkly. "_Sorry_? You think _sorry_ is just going to make up for your failures? _Sorry_?! Bitch, I'd kung-fu your ass before I'd accept that answer!"

Connor made a choking noise from behind me.

By now, many of the people had turned to stare at the scene.

My hands tightened into fists at my sides, my nails digging under the skin. "Now leave. You're ruining my night."

Father shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't. I have important matters to tend to."

I smirked. "Don't leave, and I'll _give _you some important matters to tend to." This was wrong. I shouldn't be talking to father like this. This should've been one of those average, beautiful family reunions, with a happily ever after to tie the knot. Then again, nothing was average or beautiful in my life.

Father's sight leveled with mine, his gaze never wavering. After all, my stubbornness had to come from somewhere.

I wasn't planning on giving up. My head tilted upwards slightly, arrogance curling my lips.

The people surrounding us glanced back and forth between us, murmuring quietly to each other under their breaths. I didn't care. I had time.

How did father know about the assassin order? As far as I was concerned, he was a harmless, kind traveling merchant. Then again, I was under the impression that he was dead. Now, I couldn't even be sure that he was male or just secretly a female disguised as one.

Finally, my father sighed, realizing that I wasn't giving up. "I see. I am unable to move your way of thought. I'll be on my way then." Smirking, he cocked his head. "Until we meet again, _my dear_." His tone held a threatening edge that didn't match his bland expression. Head held high, he turned and exited.

I whoosh of air that didn't even know I was holding in escaped my lungs.

Slowly, I turned to face Connor. "Connor…?"

Connor shook his head, his hood still shadowing his eyes. Gently, he drew me in close, burying his face in my hair. "I don't know, Sarah."

My hand rest on his broad chest, which was rising and falling rapidly. "How did you know who he was?"

Connor stiffened, his grasp on me tightening. "Your father is a Templar."

* * *

I didn't say anything. Surprisingly, this piece of information didn't surprise me. Tentatively, Connor's hand tilted my head back softly, making me meet his dark gaze.

My eyes traveled from his high, high cheekbones to his full lips, which happened to be set in a boyish pout. They always were, and I don't think he ever noticed. It was just the way his expression was formatted. Of all the things I should've been thinking about, I was pretty sure Connor's lips weren't one of them. It didn't matter. I wasn't a person to do what I should've been doing anyway.

Connor's lips curled at one end, making me want to kiss them, despite what had just happened. "Are you okay?"

A torrent of thoughts blew into my mind, shattering my weak wall of self-reassurance and stupid thoughts. My barrier ruined, I looked up. I expected a broken sob to escape me, but instead, words did. "I don't understand, Connor, I'm confused." I bit my lip, avoiding his gaze. "What is the point of my life? I'm not saying this as a suicide suggestion, I'm just really curious. What is the point of my dramatic, hopeless life? How am I important to the world? What can I do, besides cry and kill? That's all I am, isn't it? A fucking killing machine with a demented family, nothing more. Why fight in this battle for justice?" I swallowed, tears prickling at the back of my eyes, though they wouldn't fall. "My mother? Murdered. My father? Someone I don't know- a stranger that all my morals go against. And me? A useless girl in the war for justice. Why do I even try? Why do I even try to win this hopeless battle? Why take the dirty job of an assassin and fight, when I don't know **who** I fighting for, just **what**I'm fighting for?"

Connor leaned in, his hood shadowing my face, and his eyes darkening. His beautiful lips parted, his soft breath brushing my cheek. "Because no else will."

That was all I needed. My arms looped around his neck, pulling his mouth down to meet mine. I crushed his lips to mine, wanting to forget. I didn't need anyone, or anything. Just him. Just Connor, my assassin.

Connor's arms wrapped around me, his breath quickening. Around us, people began to applaud. Connor smiled slightly against my lips, but he didn't let go. He knew I needed him. He was my anchor, as much as I was his.

Connor released his hold on me, his eyes still dark. "Let's save this for later," He whispered, as his lips quirked upwards. "I don't think the elders can take anymore. The men might have heart attacks."

I smiled. "Mmmm, I don't know. Should we ask them to join?"

Connor smiled. "I'm not into that kind of stuff. I'm completely okay if we ask the women though."

I smiled, burying my face in Connor's warm chest. "I think I ruined my reputation with your tribe."

Connor shook his head, chuckling. "Out of all the things that has happened tonight, _that's _what you care about?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Honestly, I'm just really confused." I fisted my hand in Connor's robes. "Connor, I think I consider you as my only family left. You really care about and love your tribe, and they seem to be your family- even though you aren't blood."

Connor's hands slid along my back, making me want to melt into him. "Yeah… I never thought of it that way, but yes, they are family to me." He paused, his hand stopping at the small of my back. "I think they like you. You stood against your father like that, not all of them knew who he was, but they all sensed that he held a great amount of power. They were all impressed that you held your ground against him."

I stepped away, smiling. "Really?"

Connor grinned, his eyes twinkling in the shadows of his hood. "Really." Grabbing my hand, Connor led me to an elderly looking woman. "Time to meet my family."

* * *

Connor and I walked silently down the path in the woods, both of us brooding over what had happened tonight.

Kaumudi and Kanen'tó:kon trailed behind, laughing. I smiled. I didn't know either of them well, but both of them seemed happier, which meant at least some of us got a happy ending.

We broke into the clearing, the Davenport Homestead looming ahead. Connor and I ran to the door, opening it with ease. We didn't bother waiting for Kaumudi and Kanen'tó:kon.

The door slammed shut behind us, possibly waking Achilles, but neither of us bothered to check.

Silently, Connor picked me up, holding me like a child. I didn't mind. There were so many things that had happened today, I just didn't have it in me to tease Connor.

Looping my arms around Connor's neck, I buried my face into his shoulder. Connor smiled, but he remained silent. Holding me like this, he continued up the stairs to his room, gently setting me on the bed and sliding in afterwards.

I watched as he removed his robes and weapons until they all lay at the floor in a nicely sized heap. He turned to me, and began to gently do the same.

I watched him, silently, as he removed my robes and weapons with a delicate grace. When he finished, he glanced up to meet my eyes, his mouth set into that boyish pout again. Connor leaned in, his eyes fluttering closed. I leaned in as well, allowing my lips to brush against his. Connor's arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

This kiss was different from the others. It was sweet and compassionate. We weren't kissing like we'd never to it again; we were kissing as if we had forever in our hands. It was nice.

Connor smiled softly against my lips, and then pulled away. "Have you ever thought about the future?"

I looked up, falling back into the pillows. "It depends. A lot of my predictions involve me dying."

Connor didn't smile. "I'm sorry."

I looked at him, his god like face hovering over mine. "Why?"

Connor looked away. "I brought you into the order. You could've had a happy ending, a beautiful, normal life."

I fisted my hand in his night shirt, pulling him closer. "You're right. I could have."

Connor's face fell. "I'm s-"

I cut him off, waving my hand dismissively. "Connor, what makes you think that I would care about _normal_? If life was ever _normal_¸ I wouldn't have known anything. I wouldn't have met you. I wouldn't have been able to protect myself. If life was made to be _normal _for me, I'd be dead." I glared at him. "I hate _normal_, Connor."

Connor leaned over me, his lips curled at each end. "Is that so?" He kissed my lips gently, and then pulled away. "But that's not what I meant. What if we were successful? What if we completed all of our duties, and we could retire from the order? What if we really did have a happily ever after?"

I pulled Connor down, his face hovering centimeters above mine. "I've already got my happily ever after, Connor. We're assassins. We die young. We have to accept that we might never get a happily ever after." I smiled at him sadly. "But some of us are different, Connor. I found you. Sure, we still have our enormous problems, some of which we may not survive. But we have each other, and that's more than enough for me." My speech was probably one of the most girly and stupid things I had ever said, but it was true. I pulled Connor to me, pressing my lips against his.

"Sarah…" Connor murmured softly as his arms snaked around my waist. His hands slid under my thin nightshirt, his calloused fingers tracing gentle circles on my hips. He rolled, pulling me beneath him.

I lifted my nightshirt, inviting him. Connor sucked in a sharp breath.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. I wanted to forget what had happened tonight; I wanted Connor to make me forget. I just wanted it to be just me and Connor, just for one night. Tomorrow was tomorrow, but I wanted to make today worth the pain.

Connor lifted my shirt up higher, and I tore his off.

Connor paused, a small smile teasing his lips. "You know, I liked that shirt."

"Too bad."

Connor grinned, his teeth a flashing white against the dark. I watched him as he licked the dip in the crook in my neck, beginning a wet, torturous trail of kisses down to my clit. I let out a large moan when he reached there, surprising both Connor and myself.

Connor quirked his damn sexy eyebrow again. "I can't wait to hear that again." Before I had a chance to respond, he dove in, his lips licking my slit from the bottom all the way to the top.

I wasn't used to this sort of pleasure. My legs trembled, my entire body incredibly warm. "C-Connor…" I was surprised to find out that I could still utter intelligible words after what Connor was doing to me.

Connor made a pleased noise, vibrating my clit. My hands slid down the muscles in his back and fisted themselves in his hair, pulling gently.

Connor moaned, making the sexiest noise I had ever heard. His tongue slid into me, his fingers rubbing at my clit.

I jerked violently under his steely grasp, wanting more. I was a greedy, greedy child. A coil at the bottom of my stomach began to tense, pulling tight.

Connor warm lips traveled to my clit, sucking gently. I couldn't take it. The tense coil unraveled with an alarming speed, my entire body spasming in bliss. "Connor!" I cried, feeling him smile. His eyes twinkled in the dark, making me want him more than ever. "Fuck me." I growled darkly. I wanted him. It was painfully obvious that I did. Connor was happy to abide.

In one swift movement, Connor plunged his member deep into me, grunting. My fingernails dug into his back, scraping skin.

Connor let out a string of curse words in Mohawk. Under different circumstances, I probably would've laughed, but I was almost paralyzed with pleasure now.

Connor sank into me repeatedly, never once breaking his rhythm. I was impressed, and I responded by tightening my walls each time he sank in.

Connor punched the space next to me, his eyes screwed closed. He grunted, pulling in and out at an almost animalistic speed.

"Connor!" I cried his name, spurring him on.

My fingers dug into the bed sheets, trying my hardest to stay silent, as Achilles was in the room down the hall, along with Kaumudi and Kanen'tó:kon.

Connor was making it incredibly difficult. "Scream for me, Sarah. Milk my member dry." He paused, his mouth opening in a gasp, and he continued. "Come for me."

With a cry, I exploded, my mind bursting with fireworks. "Connor!" I cried yet again, my eyes screwed shut.

With a grunt, Connor came as well, my lower stomach filling with warmth.

Connor collapsed next to me, both of us short of breath. "Well, that was fun." Connor murmured, smirking.

I snuggled into his chest, too tired to respond in proper English. "Yeah, yeah, you egotistical brat."

Connor laughed. "Such cute pet names, Sarah."

I rolled my eyes. "I have many more. Would you like to hear some?"

Connor pulled me closer. "Do they include why I'm so beautiful?"

My eyes closed, sleep pulling me into its warm, welcoming arms. "Yeah."

Connor laughed again, a deep rumbling sound. "Sleep, Sarah."

And that is exactly what I did.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Anyway, in asc 3, there is a one year skip at this point. I'll skip around as well, adn then we'll be back to the main storyline of the game. (With my own twists, of course!)


	14. Blood

**Hi, people! I'm really sorry for the late update. I've had a lot of stuff going on, and bob was being retarded (long story, don't ask). So anyway, here's chapter 14!**

* * *

Sarah's POV

I stared at the looming building. It looked like any other at first glance, but in my sad, twisted life, nothing was what it looked like at first glance. The air of power was unmistakable.

My fingers trembled at my sides. _I could turn back_, my mind whispered, but I batted the voice away. No. I was not a coward. I drew in a rattling breath, knowing what I was walking into. I was an assassin. I was not going to turn back and run to Connor like I always seemed to do. I was fine on my own. Swallowing, I pushed past the door. It was a stupid move.

I gasped as fingers tightened around my throat and I was lifted off my feet. A cold blade was pushed against my throat, pressing dangerously hard. My fingers fumbled for my own, but the hooded man only pushed the blade deeper.

Father stepped out from the shadows, fingers clasped, and golden tooth glinting. It was a cliché move, but I was in no place to say anything. My breath shook, and I shut my eyes, trying to ignore the feeling of a blade pushed against my throat. I forced a smirk. "Such a dramatic way to greet family, wouldn't you agree?" I murmured, trying to keep my breaths shallow. The man holding me dug the cold blade deeper into my throat, and a stinging kiss of pain proved that he had punctured the skin.

Father raised his arms, gesturing dramatically. His eyes shone with a mad light. He chuckled darkly, but he did not reply. Instead, he turned to the man holding me. "Release her, Arturo." Arturo took the statement rather literally. He released his hold on me, expecting me to land on the floor painfully.

I didn't give him that pleasure. Twisting in midair, I flipped to my feet.

A small, dangerous smile curled father's lips. "I see that old Achilles has taught you something."

I ignored him, my eyes flashing. "I want answers, father."

Father played dumb, cocking his head. "I don't understand, Sarah. What do you mean?"

My hidden blade slid through my fingers, the cool steel glinting with promise. "I don't want to play your games, father," I hissed, my vision darkening with crimson. "Give me what I came for, or you will pay dearly."

Father was not intimidated. He cocked his head to the side, a smile teasing his lips. "Is that so?"

I lifted my wrist, my finger resting on the small button that could end my father's life if I wanted it. "I'm tired, father, and I want to go home. I've seen much in these short twenty-one years of mine. I've done much that I've regretted and I've lost many nights of sleep over it. I imagine you have experienced that as well, _father_."

Father disregarded my weapon, waving his arm around aimlessly. "I suppose I have. But I have only lost sleep over my losses, not my successes." He smiled a twisted, dangerous smile. "And I will not lose tonight."

My fist still hovered in the air, my fingers poised in the deadly position. Above, the light swung slowly, casting light over random parts of the room and spawning shadows across our faces. Knowing father, he probably arranged for it to be this way so we would have the dramatic air of the moment. "Someone needs to fix this light." I stated.

Confusion rippled across father's face, and I had a brief moment of pleasure as I drank it in.

Father's fingers twitched. With a snarl, he started forward, a blade slipping into his grasp. "I did not call for you so I could listen to your petty jokes, Sarah. I wanted to offer you something."

I froze, and a cold grin spread across father's face. "What kind of offer?" I hissed, my words almost intelligible.

"Join me, my dear Sarah. Join me, and we will be the unstoppable force together, father and daughter."

A cold chill prickled along my skin, and I shivered in voluntarily. Gathering my wits, I straightened. "Nope," I smirked, allowing the 'p' to pop on my lips. It wasn't a really good time to be childish, but then again, I was an immortal child. It was inevitable.

Unfortunately, father was not amused. His eyes narrowed, and he lifted his blade and lunged.

I intercepted his attack with a hurried parry, the force of the hit vibrating up my arm. Pushing off of his body, I flipped backwards into a crouch. Before my mind registered what I was doing, the blade flew from my hand and seared towards father.

Father was fast. He sidestepped, the blade just opening a shallow cut along his arm. "Well, damnit, Sarah, you messed up my favorite shirt." He grinned a shark-like grin, showing all of his teeth.

"Oops," I muttered, my lips curling back over my own pearly whites. "My bad."

With a roar, father started forward again, but this time, his actions were different. His moves were more calculated; careful. His arm flew toward me in a flash of silver, and I barely managed to block him. He had received much more training, and he moved with a grace that I was far from mastering.

That was the beginning to a long, painful ride. We created a dance, I suppose, of glinting steel and blood. Within minutes, are dangerous dance had taken its toll on both of us. I had lost a lot of blood, my vision swimming with black spots. Sweat and blood slid down my face, and I swallowed harshly as father landed yet another slash across my skin. Blood gushed from the new wound, and my vision darkened.

Father smiled, but I would not give him the pleasure of smirking. That privilege was mine, and mine alone.

With a cry, I drove my blade downward, a feeling of satisfaction swimming through my veins as my blade hit its target. My victory was short-lived, which wasn't much of a surprise.

Father's eyes darkened with agony, and a hiss of pain escaped his lips. But father was strong. He smiled through the pain, his agonized gaze searing mine. He smiled again, a crack in his otherwise immobile features. "I killed your mother." Father's dark eyes sparkled feverishly as he watched my eyes widen in disbelief. He tackled me, a childish move, but still effective.

I hit the floor with a crack, the pain of impact rushing through my head.

Father smiled slightly when his blade- soaked with my blood- pressed up against my throat. Blood trickled from a wound in his head, but he seemed immune. When he was a child, I believe his mother dropped him on his brain. From Mt. Everest.

Blood dripped in a thin line out of the corner of my mouth, leaving a trail of red down my cheek. Remembering Connor's childhood story, I gathered my spit in my mouth and spat on father's face. It was satisfactory, but it wouldn't bring mother back.

Father's eyes flamed feverishly bright with anger and pure insanity. He leaned forward, his lips curling back over his bloodstained teeth. "You know, I once believed that you and I could've been a great team, an unstoppable team, _together_."

I looked up, past the blood, and past the pain. "I once believed that I could become a duck," The corner of my lips lifted. "Turns out that hitting your head really hard does take its toll on you."

Father growled, and he pressed the blade deeper into my throat. My flesh split open with a stinging kiss, and blood pooled at my collar bone. "I should've killed you long ago. Sarah you're-"

I never found out what I was. Squeezing my eyes closed, I drove my blade upwards. I never missed. For once, it hurt me to know that. The dagger sunk in, hilt deep. Blood poured into my hands, staining them red.

The same blood ran in my veins, the same blood kept me alive, now stained my hands and robes. "That was for mommy," I murmured, tears trailing down my cheeks through the red. "I'm sorry." I whispered. For what reason, I shall never know. I was sorry for a lot of things.

Father collapsed, his eyes wide and glassy. For a sickening moment, I thought of mother. He wore the same hollow, glassy look as she did.

Father coughed, blood spurting from his mouth. I winced. I had seen death before, but this was different. "I should've killed you long ago, my Sarah." He coughed again, his skin paling to the pallor of death. "I hate you. I hate you with all my unbeating heart."

Somehow, those words inflicted more pain than any of his blades ever could have.

Father's head lolled to the side, but he continued on. Drawing in his last shuttering breath, he smiled. "I'm sorry as well."

I watched as the life faded from father's eyes.

* * *

**And… he's dead. Yeah, I know, bad ending to the chapter. I honestly didn't really like this chapter. It's equivalent to a load of shit on paper. Sorry. Review if possible! **


	15. The Dangers Ahead

Sarah's POV

So I fucked up again. I dragged myself from the room, leaving the body of my father behind. Arturo had disappeared, probably to afraid to stay and see what would happen between my father and I. I felt empty; so, so empty. I had killed my own flesh in blood without a second thought. I was no better than my father had been. I felt no remorse, just the crushing knowledge that I was a monster.

Blood dribbled down my chin, and I didn't know if it was my own or not. Choking, I threw myself onto the cool the cool grass, the refreshing feel of it temporarily numbing my pain. I was going to die here. I hadn't told Connor where I was, and he was most definitely the heaviest sleeper I had ever met. He wouldn't notice my absence until much later. I laughed a little at this. I probably could've set off four bombs, shoot an endless amount of bullets, and Connor would just turn over in his sleep.

Footsteps sounded near my head, and I was lifted up from the ground. It must've been Arturo, back to finish me off for good. But the feel of these arms were different, more comforting. I immediately recognized the scent as well.

"Connor," I murmured, blinking. Was it okay if I sniffed him? I wanted to sniff him. He smelled so good. How did he find me? Never mind that, I was glad he was here. I attempted to wrap my arms around him, but I was too weak. "I'm sorry."

Connor's free hand rose to my lips, quieting me. "Shh…" He whispered, his fingers warm against my mouth.

More blood spurted from my wounds, staining Connor's robes. "Oh no…" I whispered, my words slurring. "Connor, I fucked up again…" I nodded, as if confirming what I had just said. Tears slid down my face; a clear trail through the blood. "He's dead, Connor, I killed him." I choked, "Connor, I killed him! I killed my father!" Something inside me shattered as I uttered those words.

Connor only held me tighter. "I know," He murmured, his warm breath brushing against my hair.

"Let go, Connor." I rasped, pushing weakly against his chest. "I don't want to return to normal and face you."

Connor's hand stroked my cheek gently. "I'm not going to let go, Sarah. Stay, for me, Sarah. Stay."

I nodded, black ants swarming my vision. And then, nothing.

I blinked, light spilling through the windows and blinding me. My hand flew to my face, connecting with it with a soft slap. I dragged it down slowly, my fingers digging into my skin and pulling at my face. "Fucking Mondays," I growled.

"And… She's back." Kaumudi's voice trickled through to my ears.

Something stirred slightly against my chest, and I looked down to see Connor; his head in his hands with his hood down and covering his face. He was kneeling, and though he was asleep, his shoulders were tight with tension.

I stroked his back lightly, and his muscles relaxed slightly. "How long has he been like this?" I whispered, not wanting to wake him up.

Kaumudi's eyes flashed. "You mean how long you have been torturing him?" She hissed, her fists clenched. She thrust her hand out, gesturing at Connor. "He's hasn't eaten for days, Sarah. He hasn't responded to us, he hasn't done anything but watch over you. His body couldn't even take that any more, and yesterday, he collapsed. He refused to stay anywhere but next to you. He stumbled back here last night, and he knelt next to your bed so he could see you before his body failed him again. All of this happened because you snuck out last night to do whatever, and nearly got yourself killed." She clapped slowly, her eyes still blazing with fury. "Well done, my Sarah, well done."

Connor leaned into my lingering fingers, the soft fabric of his robes brushing up against my skin.

"I didn't want to drag him into my problems." I whispered. My hand curled into a fist, and I slammed it into the mattress. Pain exploded through every nerve in my body in white stripes.

Kaumudi shook her head. "You idiot," She whispered.

I grit my teeth. "You really don't understand, Kaumudi. I left so Connor wouldn't hurt himself. I know I've ruined all of your lives, alright? I didn't mean to fall in love with Connor, and I didn't mean to expose a new, dangerous vulnerability between us. But I did, and that brought consequences. I realize that, okay?" I shook my head. "I didn't think that my father would really try to kill me." I bit my lip, drawing blood. Of course I had to say that. I was a fucking kiss-up, trying to get people to pity me. Bitch.

Kaumudi's eyes widened. "What?"

I shook my head, pain pounding through every nerve in my body. "Please," I whispered, trying to keep my voice unwavering and level. "Leave."

Kaumudi did, without a sound. I had to respect her, for she had been dragged into this life full of especially violent twists and turns. She did it for Connor. Love made you do weird things, but most people probably didn't take it as seriously as we did.

The door clicked shut behind Kaumudi. I stared at it, not sure of what I was going to do. My life was interfering with Connor's; it was slowing him down. He didn't need me to keep him from his hunt for Lee, and I most certainly would not let him. I sighed. _But it was just so hard_, I whined. I squeezed my eyes shut just as I felt a slight pressure being pressed on my hand.

My eyes shot open and immediately flew to Connor. He was no longer asleep, the glint of his gaze following me. His hand grasped mine tightly, but his fingers rubbed small, reassuring circles along my knuckles. I smiled at him, wanting to be close to him. I couldn't help it. I leaned over and pulled him to me, tucking my face into the crook of his neck. Connor froze, his breath catching in his throat. After a moment, Connor leaned in as well, pressing his lips into my hair. "Why did you sneak out behind my back?"

I froze. "Are you mad at me?"

Connor chuckled quietly, pulling me closer. "Why would I be?"

I buried my face deeper into his neck, and he responded by wrapping his arms around me. I sighed. "I thought that this situation would stop you, or slow you down. I have a messed up family, and I didn't want to drag you into my problems."

Connor let out a short laugh. "Drag _me _into _your_ problems? Do you live underneath a rock? You do realize that it was I was the one who brought you into the Brotherhood, right?"

I kissed his collarbone, and smiled as Connor closed his eyes in pleasure. "You did it because you thought I was going to die. Thankfully, you recognized my amazing talents. And besides, the world would be lost if I were to die. "

Connor smiled slightly. "Yeah, yeah, you egotistical brat."

I smiled, but it was soon wiped away. "Connor?" My grip on Connor tightened as I continued. "Don't worry about me, okay? You have enough of your own problems, and you need to continue your hunt for Lee." I paused for a second, drawing in a breath. I pulled Connor's face to mine, lightly pushing my lips against his. Connor's fists tightened around my arms, and his breath quickened. His lips were so warm, so comforting. I melted against him, focusing on how my lips moved against his. I was electrified, a fire burning within.

Connor shifted, pulling away slowly. A small smile teased his lips, and his eyes darkened. I tightened my fists into his cloak. "Promise?"

Connor's chin rested on top of my head, and he shifted so I would be more comfortable. He remained silent for a few moments, and then finally responded. "No." He stated simply, almost as if it was a simple, concrete fact. "No, you're not dragging me into your problems. It hasn't really affected my hunt for Lee, either. He hasn't attempted anything yet, and as for now, there is nothing I have that with aid me in my search." He swallowed roughly. "In fact, you've helped me. Your father was an important Templar, and he was assigned for me to assassinate long ago." Connor drew in a slow breath. "As it turns out, you took care of that for me."

The memories of what I did last night came flashing back, a torrent of memories-all ripping at me. The backs of my eyes began to burn, and tears trailed down my cheeks. "I killed him," I whispered, almost to myself. "I killed him."

Connor pulled back and cupped my face gently. He leaned in, kissing away my tears. His warm fingers skimmed my skin, and I sighed when I felt his eyelashes flutter against my cheek. If the rest of my life blew up, that was okay. I had now.

** Six months later**

Connor slapped a musket out of a soldier's hand with force, a small smirk curling his lips. The musket went flying through the air, and the soldier remained frozen in place as he watched in astonishment.

I choked on a laugh, ducking as the redcoat I was fighting attempted to decapitate me. He had a scar twisting his features, making him look quite intimidating. Too bad I didn't give a fuck. He smiled at me, his teeth a mangled mess of blood and yellowed teeth. "Oh, the things I would do to a pretty thing like yo-" Unfortunately, I never found out what he would do to a pretty thing like me, because I stabbed him. It was a clean kill, and I knew that he was dead before he hit the ground.

"Asshole," I muttered. I turned to look at Connor again, though it was pointless. He was a blur of blades spinning through the redcoats. They fell to the ground one by one, and soon, only Connor was left standing. He was panting, vapor escaping from his mouth and into the cool night air. I smiled a little, walking up to him and grasping his hand. "Did you get what you needed?"

Connor nodded childishly, conflicting with the steel in his eyes. I squeezed his hand, reminding him of who we were, and what we fought for. Connor squeezed back, drowning my fingers in his gentle grip. He grabbed me up by my waist, tossing me over his back. "We need to blend in," Connor stated, and I felt the grin in his words.

I sighed, slumping into his back and letting the blood rush to my head. "This is your idea of blending in?"

Connor shrugged. "We're in Boston, Sarah, you could be a fucking gypsy and spew rainbows and no one would bat an eye."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Connor chuckled, but he didn't put me down.

Fucking great. Well, might as well take advantage of the situation. I lightly traced the muscles in Connor's back, smiling as they flexed as he walked.

Connor lowered me down gently, so that instead of being tossed over his shoulder, he carried me as he would a child. It was an upgrade, I suppose. I wrapped my legs around his waist, digging my face into his collar-bone. I placed a small kiss there, and then gave a little nip. I couldn't resist. He was just so warm… Connor's breath caught, and he bit back a moan of pleasure.

"Sarah," Connor murmured. "It would be really awkward if I walked around with a hard-on in public, wouldn't it?"

I shrugged, nipping a little harder. Apparently, Connor liked it rough. He growled again, his fingers pressing tightly into my back. He stopped moving for a moment, and I snuggled in closer, leaning in to the rise and fall of his chest. After a moment, he began moving again, and I felt a little bounce in his steps.

Shadows spilled across my body, and I looked up at Connor. His face remained shadowed by his hood, his mouth set in his eternal boyish pout. I was overcome with a feeling of warmth, and I felt the urge to promise him forever. I'm a creep, I know. I wanted to protect him, even though I knew he didn't need protection – never did.

I sighed a little, wrapping my arms around Connor as tight as possible. I smiled against his shoulders as his muscles rolled and tensed as he walked. I inhaled, trying to refrain from being creepy and instead aiming for the discreet sniff. There's a reason no one wanted to be my friend as a child. I tuned out the noise and chatter of the people around us, immersing myself in Connor, and only Connor. Not that he minded. In fact, Connor seemed pretty happy about it.

A small smile curled the corner of his lips as I clung to him. "I should do this more often, Sarah. It's nice to have to you cling to me like that. It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside."

I rolled my eyes. "So do herpes."

Connor chuckled. "Well, aren't you the ever enthusiast?"

I shrugged. "I try not to be the ever hemorrhoid." I glanced up at him through my eyelashes, smirking slightly.

Connor lifted my legs so they rested farther up his waist. It evened out the height difference nicely, and I smiled childishly. Connor's breath fell in warm waves against my neck, and I shivered in delight.

I then realized that we were alone in this part of the street. We had entered a narrow alleyway, garbage and pig shit decorating the corners.

Connor lowered me to the ground. He spun in a circle once, his mouth quirking up at one side. "Huh," He muttered. He turned slowly to face me. "Funny thing, you see-"

I cut him off. "We're lost, aren't we?" I crossed my arms, but I found it incredibly hard to maintain a straight face.

Connor paused. He popped his lips and then pursed them. "Possibly," He muttered. He held his hand out, and I saw his smile even under the shadow of his hood. "But I bet you can lead us home."

I rolled my eyes, but I grabbed his hand anyway. I tripped over my feet as he pulled me towards him, falling directly into his arms. Not that I minded. I gave in to him as he nudged me up against the dirty wall, but I didn't care.

Connor leaned into me, his chest against mine, and his nose bumping mine. My face fell into the shadow of his hood as well. I looked up at him, focusing hard on the allure of his dark brown eyes.

Connor leaned forward, placing his arms on the side of my head and caging me in. My breath quickened. _I don't know what to do with my fucking hands. _I bit my lip. Connor took care of my problem for me. He laced his fingers with mine, briefly glancing down and back up at me. He bit his lip, pulling it softly.

I shook my head, laughing softly. "What the fuck was that, Connor?"

Connor chuckled, a small spark twinkling in his eyes. "It should've made you swoon." He dipped his head even lower, his lips millimeters above mine. "Did it work?"

I cocked an eyebrow, my breath shaky. "Did you see me swoon?" I pressed my lips up against his slowly, relishing the feel. Warmth spread through me in trails.

I smiled against his lips, biting the bottom one fondly. "But I think you get an A for effort."

Connor didn't respond, slowly tracing his hand along my body. He pushed me up roughly against the wall, kissing me hungrily. I loosened, suddenly unable to support myself. Connor shoved his leg in between my thighs, preventing me from collapsing. My mind went blank, exploding in red, orange, and yellow. "Connor," I moaned quietly, inhaling his scent.

Connor kissed me even harder, his mouth working furiously against mine. "Goddamnit, Sarah," He muttered in between kisses.

I pulled away slowly, my eyes still closed. "We have important things to do."

Connor pulled me closer. "I know."

"We can't be selfish."

Connor held me still, but a new ring of sadness shot through his voice. "I know." He swallowed roughly, his chest rising and falling. He backed away slowly, his face cloaked in shadows yet again. He offered me his hand, a small smile curling his lips. I slapped it away, forcing a smile back. And together, we walked ahead, unaware of the dangers lurking ahead.

* * *

Yeah, so this was one of those useless chapters before the storyline lines up again. Sorry about the boringness, finals has really taken a lot out of me. Bye!


End file.
